Fantasyland
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: Sonny and Will start talking about their sexual fantasies. And acting upon them. Their fantasies get more serious as does their relationship...and their fantasies change along the way. Mature content. Sonny 2nd person POV first followed by Will. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

You stare at him from across the table. You know he gets self-conscious when you do this, but you can't help it. He's adorable with his glasses on, intently studying his Physics textbook. You take a quick look around the shop, glad it's slow and focus your attention back on Will. He is beautiful and sweet and perfect. And for as serious as he is right now, he was equally as playful last night when you were getting ready for bed. _Trying_ to get ready for bed. He is more confident now, taking the lead at times, asking for what he wants, encouraging you to tell him what you want. You can't help but smile at the memory of him pulling your pants off just as soon as you put them on. He's intoxicating when he's aggressive. You think about how your sex life has moved from tentative, traditional...to deliberate and adventurous. Tremendously satisfying, you still wonder if there are some new things you could try. You think about your experiences, though not very meaningful, some were titillating and risky. Perhaps you should try some of those with Will.

"Hon," you interrupt him from his studies, "do you have fantasies?"

Trying to shift to this new topic, Will pauses a moment to think before he speaks. "Yeah, I suppose. Like winning the lottery or buying a brand new convertible or becoming famous and winning an Oscar..."

You smile at his innocence. "No, Will. Sexual fantasies."

Turning a deep shade of red, Will's eyes dart back to his book. "Sonny! Shut up...people can hear you."

"Stop overreacting. There's hardly anyone here, plus the ones who are don't care what we are talking about. Although, they might become concerned if you continue to heat up like that; your head looks like it might explode."

"What do you expect? No one has ever asked me that before."

"Are you not comfortable telling me?" you ask, waiting for his response.

"No, I mean yes, I am. I just don't know that I have any." He looks at you shyly, pursing his lips.

"C'mon, seriously? There has to be something you want to do that we haven't."

Biting his thumbnail, Will tilts his head and and smiles, keeping his lips together. "Well, I did have that dream about us in the shower?"

"Yeah," you acknowledge, "but haven't we umm fulfilled that a couple of times since we've gotten back together?" You watch him as the smile spreads across his entire face. His eyes sparkle, and you know he remembers.

"Yeeesss..." he draws the word out, getting a little embarrassed again, crimson flooding back to his cheeks. "Okay, so, do you have fantasies?"

You keep your gaze steady on his, looking so intensely at him that he licks his lips in anticipation. "I do. There are a variety of positions and places and role playing ideas I'd like to try with you. If you think it's just status quo from now on, Will, you are sadly mistaken. This is the most amazing sex I've ever had, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Really," he croaks, swallowing hard. "Should I be nervous? Because I kind of am."

"No, don't be. Don't you trust me? I would never do anything you weren't comfortable doing, Will. This is a consensual relationship, we do what WE want at OUR pace, okay?" You are sure you caught him off guard. But this is something you've been wanting to approach for a while. He is the love of your life, and you want to make his every dream come true.

Will settles a little and pushes his glasses up his nose. "I know, I know and of course I trust you. I'm just new at this stuff, so take it easy on me, okay?" You find this even more adorable than you ever thought possible. Winking, you return to your coffee order; he goes back to physics.

"Sonny?" Will pulls you from your work this time. You answer by raising your eyebrows. "I, ah, thought of something." Something, you wonder, forgetting briefly your previous conversation. "The car. I have fantasized about being, ummm, serviced while driving." You let his words sink in. You are blown away by his admission.

"Really," you tease, "I'm not sure I saw you as the voyeuristic type."

"It's not that," he explains and you finish his sentence.

"It's the danger factor." He nods once at you and shrugs his shoulders dismissively. Your breathing becomes a bit labored thinking about how you can get him to the car. Now.

A week later you are riding with Will to school, dropping him off for class so he doesn't have to worry about parking. About halfway there, you hear his phone beep. "I can look for you, Will." He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to you. "Oh, your class is canceled."

"Hrmph, I studied all night for the quiz today. That's 3 hours I'll never get back."

"Well, do you want to hang out with me then, since you suddenly have some free time?" You wait for his answer. You know exactly what you'd like to do. You just have to get Will on board.

"That would be great. You know I can never see enough of you," he flashes you that adorable smile, and you take a deep breath before continuing.

"How about we take a little trip to the state park outside of Salem? It's warm enough today, we can get out and hike?" You try to sound nonchalant, like it doesn't matter whether you go or not. It does matter.

"Cool. Yeah, let's go," and he turns the car the opposite direction, settling into his seat, preparing for a slightly longer drive than originally planned.

You smile to yourself, almost conspiratorially, even though you already know your own secret. You grab his hand from the wheel and kiss his palm. Placing it back next to the other, you gently move your hand to his leg, letting it set there a moment before moving it slowly upward. Will isn't catching on yet. You start to rub his thigh and slide your hand just an inch or two to his zipper. Now he gets it.

Will's eyes open in shock, and he quickly shakes his head at you. "No, Sonny, no," sure he knows where this is leading.

"Yes, Will, yes," you respond, clearly planning to follow this exactly where it leads. "Please," you plead, eyes trying to comfort him, remind him of your promises of patience, gentleness, consent. "Let me, Will," and with a deep sigh he breathes out "okay," and you are almost too overwhelmed to proceed.

Slowly, you move back to the place you left, just outside the zipper of Will's jeans. Despite the interruption, Will doesn't appear to be at all affected. Neither are you. You use a little pressure and a soft moan escapes his lips. Moving in circles, you focus on Will's growing hardness, being careful not to rush, taking time to enjoy every single touch. Releasing button and zipper, "Will, lift your hips," you pull his jeans down enough for easier access, enough to still make him feel just a little confined.

"God, Sonny, you are making me crazy. I don't know if I can do this." He's looking at you, saying stop with his words but begging you to continue with his eyes.

"You can, Will. I want to do this for you."

You're outside his boxers, palming, holding, pulling. You don't want to be this far away from him; you unbuckle the seatbelt, lean over slowly and blow out warm air. Your mouth is on him, on top of thin cotton, using lips to massage his hidden length. Will delights you again with his sounds, voice husky and breathing ragged. The boxers go the same way as the jeans, freeing Will completely. Seeing him aroused, skin taut, dark hair trailing from belly button down, you cannot control your own excitement. You shift on your seat.  
Taking advantage, Will's hand quickly finds you, straining against your jeans. Closing your eyes, you relish his bold touch, his deft fingers working your pants open. "Stop, Will," you really don't want him to, but this is his fantasy. "No," you say firmly almost meaning it, "this is about you." Protesting only a little, Will returns his hand to the steering wheel.

Finally, your mouth is on him, tongue rounding the tip, tasting the salty liquid that has already escaped. "Shit!" Will exclaims. You feel powerful making him writhe in the driver's seat. He's buckled in, he can't go anywhere; you feel sexy, strong. You move your hand underneath his shirt to caress his smooth chest, circle each nipple and bring it back down to settle his hips. Will's pleasure is almost continuous now, silence more the exception than the rule. You move your lips over him completely, your hand moving to the base, double teaming. You can feel his heartbeat in your mouth, he is trying to let you take charge but can't keep his hips from thrusting forward.

You take a moment to look up at the most incredible man you've ever known. He's trying fiercely to keep his concentration on the road, and you are secretly glad he is having trouble doing so. Not making him wait one minute longer, you take his cock entirely into your mouth, letting him hit the back of your throat. His voice jumps an octave, and he starts calling out your name. "Sonny, fuck, you feel incredible..." "Oh God, Sonny...yes, please." "More, Sonny, faster..." He is coming undone.

Moving your hand underneath his backside, you feel him tense and clench. You have one more surprise for him. Slowly dragging a wet finger between his cheeks, you coax him to relax. Reaching his hole, you finger the outside firmly but gently, not to tickle or intrude. "Yes!" he shouts and you are in. Using the same rhythm as your mouth, you slide your finger in and out. You feel him start to tremble. You know he is close to the edge. Curling your finger, you move it upward, hitting the perfect spot the first time. Crying out, Will releases, "Argh...God Sonny I love you!" You swallow every drop, savoring the taste of him, enjoying every shudder as his orgasm never seems to stop.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Will tugs fingers through your dark hair, attempting to pull himself back to reality. Only after every last moan and pulse do you rise from his lap. He looks at you, shaking his head, smiling, amazed. "Eyes on the road, Horton," you say, eliciting the cutest grunt from him.

"Really," his tone is sarcastic, "now you want me to pay attention to driving? It didn't seem all that important just a few seconds ago..."

Silently you help him back into his boxers and jeans. No words are necessary to describe how incredible that was. Will fidgets in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "Could we maybe stop somewhere? You know so I can clean up?"

"Did I not do a thorough enough job, because I can double check my work?" and you start to bend over towards him.

"No!" he retorts immediately, "You did a fine job, thank you. Maybe I need to adjust, catch my breath."

You acquiesce, smiling at the effect you've had on him. "All you have to do is say so."

Getting back into the car, Will takes your hand in his. "I love you so much." You will never tire of hearing him say that. "I know I was kind of nervous at first, but man, that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy."

He is so sincere, so grateful, you can't help but tease, "Oh, you won the lottery, or wait, you're buying a convertible?"

"Very funny."

"Seriously, Will, thank you for letting me share that with you. I love you, too, so much. I've never, ahh, never actually given a blow-job in a moving vehicle before. I can see why you fantasized about it. That was one hell of a thrill ride."

Back on the road, you notice you are heading back towards Salem. "No hike after all?" you question, knowing the answer. _Hoping_ you know Will's answer.

"Nah." he says pretending to look at the sky, "it's starting to cloud over. I think we should go home."

You agree a little too quickly, "sounds good to me." Will knows that you never intended to hike. He knows now that you wanted him in the car, driving, long enough to give him an experience you hope he will never forget. And maybe there will even be an encore performance on the way back home.

"No," Will says sternly, reading you like an open book, "I need to rest for now."

Giving him your best quizzical look, he wrinkles his nose and you feign ignorance. "Rest? For what?"

"Well, it's your turn next, Kiriakis, and I've got some research to do. So, tell me about your fantasies." And before you can begin your sarcastic response, he clarifies, "you know the ones I'm talking about. Out with it; we've got the rest of the afternoon to fill."


	2. Chapter 2

Will's laugh is nervous, you are giving him the information he asked for and now he's not sure how to respond. "Ummm...so by 'taking charge' are we talking domination stuff, like tying you up and using a whip?"

You don't want him to be embarrassed but you're unable to suppress a chuckle. "Not exactly, Will. Have you been reading 'Fifty Shades' again?" you raise an eyebrow and watch the redness roll from his cheeks all the way to the top of his head.

"No, Sonny," he pretends to be hurt by your assumption. "But you know, we talked about this, I'm a newbie. The only sex I've had before you was with a girl and it was robotic and barely adequate. I'm sorry I'm so naive..." his tone turns apologetic.

"Will, I never want you to feel bad about your experience. One of the things I love most about you is your innocence. Everything is exciting for you...and you're so genuinely happy when we make each other feel good. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your blue eyes and that little patch of hair on your chest, too, and your ass is unbelievable..." Will's giggle joins yours.

"Sonny! Okay, I get the picture." You grab his hand and pull it into your lap. "You like my ass, hah?" he teases, a twinkle in his eye.

"Very much so," and your directness surprises him. He opens his mouth slightly, takes a stuttering breath and closes it back up. "So, back to your first question." You rescue the conversation. "When I say take charge, I mean, surprise me, seduce me, don't let me do anything...you undress me, touch me, talk to me and tell me what you are doing the whole time. Maybe even limit some of my senses in order to enhance others."

Will's response is breathy and tentative, "Wow. That sounds intense. And pretty good. Is it too late to change my fantasy?" You love that he can be witty despite his apparent uneasiness.

"Yep. Too late. No more fantasies for you, this car thing was it, you're done. Sorry...my turn." Smiling deviously as he pouts, you bring his hand to your lips. You take his pinky into your mouth and run your tongue to the tip. Repeating the same action with each finger, pretty soon you have Will purring with pleasure.

"Holy cow," he manages, "you're right, I'm keeping my fantasy. This car thing is pretty damn good."

Arriving home, you notice that Will quickly busies himself with tidying up clothes, cleaning the kitchen...doing anything to keep himself occupied, you think to yourself. Sharing fantasies is supposed to be fun, you had hoped it would open more communication and playfulness for you both as a couple. Clearly, Will isn't quite ready, and you regret pushing the issue as much as you have. Committed to letting it go, you join him in doing housework, determined to let him bring the topic up once he is ready. It's not the afternoon you planned or that he promised, but you are content spending it with the love of your life. You've got plenty of time.

"Will," you say to him later as you both climb into bed.

"Yes, Sonny," he responds putting his head on your chest and wrapping an arm around your waist.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about what I talked about today - my fantasy. Like I said before, we take things at our own pace. I will never pressure you, okay?" Kissing him lightly in his hair, you run your hand over the smoothness of his muscular back.

"You're wonderful, you know?" he looks up at you with those breathtakingly blue eyes and lopsided smile. He's rendered you speechless. You are at his mercy; you will wait however long it takes.

"I know," you croak once you find your voice. He looks at you with half annoyance, half adoration. Kissing you gently, Will moves his hand from your waist to your face. You love his touch. You love everything about this man. Returning his kiss, you pull him even closer. When you break apart, you nestle his head underneath your chin and fall asleep with the smell of his minty shampoo filling your nose.

"Where are you, Will? Are you okay?" you are startled awake by a sudden shift on the bed. Will isn't on his side anymore, and you can't see anything in the darkness.

"I'm here, Sonny. Don't worry, I'm here."

You try to adjust your eyes, knowing it will take a few seconds to focus again. But it's not happening. You can't see anything. "Will, um...I can't see," you say in your best I'm-trying-to-not-be-freaked-out voice.

"I know, my love," he says quietly, confidently, "that's because you are blindfolded."

"What?" you demand loudly, "Will!"

"Oh Sonny, settle down. This is not for you to control, I am calling the shots here. So, please just shut up and enjoy what you can no longer see."

Shit. Those words coming from Will combined with not being able to look at him already have you aroused. You imagine what he might be doing, if he's staring at you with those amazing eyes, if he's getting ready to touch you, if he's got any clothes on. Before your mind can go anywhere else, Will's lips are softly touching your ear as he whispers, "and don't even think about trying to remove the blindfold. Or I'll have to do something about those hands, too." You nod in agreement. You are breathless waiting for his next move.

Staying in the same spot, Will starts moving his lips down your neck, alternating gentle bites with kisses. He gets to your jawline and makes his way across, lingering right alongside your chin, where he drives you crazy with his rhythmic caresses. Making his way to the other side, he spends even more time at the spot where jaw meets ear, and he flicks his tongue out this time to soothe his bite. You can no longer hold in the moan that has been waiting right behind your lips. Your mouth falls open and you murmur his name, "Will...oh, Will."

Back at your ear, he muses, "I'm glad you are enjoying this, my love, because there's a lot more where this came from." You reach out your hands for him, but he backs away quickly. "Ah, ah, Sonny, did I tell you that you could touch me?"

"No," you swallow hesitantly.

"Okay, then, you do only as I say. Sit up," he demands. You do. He takes your t-shirt by the hem and pulls it slowly up and over your head. Your blindfold is knocked slightly askew in the process, and you reach to straighten it. "No, Sonny! What did I tell you about trying to remove your blindfold?"

"It was falling off, I was trying to get it back on..." you stammer, wondering if he'll follow through on his earlier threat.

"Sorry, I didn't say you could do that either. So, lay down and put your hands above your head." Will secures them together with what you believe to be a winter scarf. "Those hands don't move, got it?" God you are so turned on by him right now. Not being able to see him and not being able to touch him are driving you quickly to the brink.

"Will..." you start, not having a clue what to say. Pressing a finger firmly to your lips, Will replaces it with his lips, slowly deepening the kiss, his tongue taking advantage of your open mouth, darting in and out. Just when you stretch your tongue to meet his, it's gone and he grabs ahold lightly with his teeth. "Ah!" he hears from you and laughs into your mouth.

"So, how am I doing so far?" he asks seductively, knowing full well what his performance is doing to you.

"So far, so good..." you tease, and he pushes you flat on your back.

"Mmmmm, good, I aim to please." Will is moving his hands on your chest, enjoying your strength and warmth. "You look so amazing, Sonny. And I love hearing these sounds come from your lips. Sounds for me."

Continuing his assault on your arms, chest and torso, he lifts your hips slightly to remove the flannel pants you wear to bed each night.

"It's about time we were both naked," and he chuckles at your sharp intake of breath, knowing he got the reaction from you that he wanted. You picture him above you, his beautiful body completely exposed. You involuntarily move your hands against the restraints; they are itching to discover if what Will just said is true. "Ah, ah...remember, you don't get to move until I tell you." You flop your arms back above you, easily caving to his every whim. "You want proof, do you?" Will says as if he knows exactly what you are thinking. Will moves above you and slowly stretches his body to cover yours. You are no longer trying to stifle your pleasure, and you let out a deep growl as you feel his chest to your chest, shoulders to shoulders, his cock separated from yours by only the thinnest layer of material. "This is what you do to me, Sonny," and he grinds his hips into yours, leaving no doubt in your mind that he is in fact naked, and extremely aroused.

"Let's remove this last silly piece of clothing, shall we?" he slides his fingers underneath the elastic and runs his fingers around your waist, eliciting a small giggle from you at his gentle touch. "Ticklish? I never knew!" and you can feel him smiling at you. Will slowly slides the boxers down over your hips, over your cock that hops to attention as soon as it is freed. Will takes you into his hand, holding and pumping gently at first, increasing speed and pressure as you moan uncontrollably below him. Lining his up with yours, he takes both of you into his hand and resumes his movement. The feel of his hand on you, the feel of his length against yours, picturing the look on his face as he holds both of you, and you are suddenly seeing sparks behind your blindfold.

"I'm so glad you like what I'm doing Sonny," as if your sounds of pleasure leave any room for doubt.

"Yes, yes...I am." You are stammering, unable to focus.

"Good. Now, here's what I'm going to do next. I am going to take you completely into my mouth. I'm going to run my lips over your hardness and my tongue over the slit so I can taste you."

"Oh, god, yes," your voice is trembling with passion.

"Then once I have done that, I'm going to use my fingers to open myself up. I'll start with one, then two, then three, massaging and stretching. Once I've done that, I'm going to straddle you and slide you inside of me." He is killing you. He is incredible.

"Yes..." you can only manage once again.

Will does exactly as he promises. First you are in his mouth, warm, moist, deep. His tongue explores every inch, paying special attention to the rim and opening. "You taste so fucking good," he breaks away momentarily to say, and you are shocked at his boldness. His words hit you right in the pit of your stomach, you clench, knowing you need to hold on for just a little longer.

Pulling away from you, Will does something that surprises you; he unties your hands and brings them to your sides. Slicking his finger with some of your wetness, he brings his finger to yours and moves them both to his hole. He is so intoxicating. Where did he learn this? Using both fingers, he plunges inside himself and starts getting himself ready. You are panting, emitting sounds you never knew you could make, as he adds another slippery finger. "What do you think, Son? Am I ready for you now?" It's a rhetorical question. He's been ready. You've both been ready for a long time.

Fully open, Will rolls a condom down over you and moves to situate himself right above you. Slowly, he lets your tip breech his rim, adjusting as he takes more and more of you in. Sliding all the way down, he settles his cheeks on you, and you are deeper than you've ever been. You yell something unintelligible and grab onto his hips. He sets the rhythm up and down, forward and back, moving at a slow, sensual pace. "God do you feel incredible inside of me. You fill me completely, Sonny," and finally his voice is getting hoarse with desire, too.

"Will, I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer," you say honestly as you feel your body start to shake.

"Good, baby. I want you to cum for me. I want to make you cum hard. Oh how I love watching your face as I ride you." And it's the words, and the thrusts, and the vision of Will straddling you that send you over the edge.

"I'm cumming," you mutter, "Will are you close? Cum with me, please!" You reach for him and it takes only one stroke to bring him to the edge with you.

"God, Sonny, yes, I'm cumming!" and you both let go at the same time, a duet of passionate cries fill the room. Shuddering you both hold tightly to each other, as you ride out your pleasure. You pull Will flat against you, crashing your lips against his, whispering words of love in between kisses. You are so close you can feel your hearts beating together as one. They slow in tandem, your breathing resuming its normal rhythm.

Breaking the silence, you ask hesitantly, "Can I take off the blindfold now?" Will shifts on top of you and laughs, uncovering your eyes. Blinking to adjust to the new light, you stare at him in awe. Taking in his mussed hair, the sweat beads clinging to his sideburns, his swollen lips and rosy cheeks, you know you will never love anyone as much as you love him this very moment.

"Umm, so how was that?" he inquires with genuine uncertainty. You can't believe that he even has to ask.

Knowing he needs to hear it from you, "that was the most incredible, amazing experience ever. Will you astound me. You thrill me, and I am so in love with you." A tear escapes, and Will brushes it away. You can see his eyes glistening, too. Never have you felt so fulfilled.

You tuck Will in tight to your side, arms and legs tangled, not caring that you haven't cleaned up. "I love you, too." He pauses for a few seconds, "so, does that mean I did okay with your fantasy?" You let out a hearty belly laugh, shaking the bed along with the both of you.

"Yeah. I'll say. Not sure where you learned that, but I'm awfully glad you did!" Will chuckles too.

"Didn't learn it anywhere. I just listened to our bodies together and did what felt right. It was just as much you as it was me." You can't believe he is once again dodging a compliment.

"Will, you were amazing. Better than I ever dreamed. Seriously, you were beyond incredible." Finally he smiles, letting your words sink in.

"Thanks," he accepts sheepishly, snuggling in even closer. "So, this whole fantasy thing we're sharing is pretty great after all," he adds as his eyes start to drift closed.

"Yes it is," you agree nuzzling his head with your nose.

As you close your eyes, Will speaks the three words you want most to hear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Will, so much."

And with a final breath before he dozes completely, Will mumbles, "remind me tomorrow to ask my Grandpa about borrowing a police uniform..." You smile as you realize that Will has come up with his next fantasy.

"Maybe handcuffs, too..." you mumble in reply as you both succumb to deep, dream-filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning is one of your most favorite times of the day. Especially when it involves waking up with a very sexy, stunning man wrapped around you. You don't enjoy the early hours because you like getting a jump start at the shop or because you accomplish the most in the a.m.; you love mornings because they ooze with the possibilities of a fresh, unspoiled day. Anything can happen. You can meet some new customers at the coffee shop, you can become fascinated with a discussion in class, you can share some laughs with family and friends in the town square, you can spend even more time in the presence of the one man you love and adore most. Pulling him just a little closer, your reverie is interrupted by the unexpected movement of Will's hand to his abdomen, scratching his belly with determination. Laughing quietly to yourself, you remember how completely spent the both of you were last night; so spent you opted to remain in bed together, cuddling, instead of taking the time to clean up. Watching Will suddenly causes you to focus on the remnants of last night's lovemaking on your chest. It does itch. You try to resist the urge to scratch, but he started it. Now, despite how wonderful it feels lingering in bed with your boyfriend, you just want to pee and take a shower.

"Sweetie," you whisper in his ear, placing soft kisses on his temple, down his face to his jaw.

"Hmmmm," Will mumbles groggily, as he shifts only slightly, attaching himself more firmly to you.

"Will, baby," you try once again, "I really have to pee." His eyes flutter open a few times, and he looks up at you, a slow smile lighting up his rosy, sheet-wrinkled cheeks.

"Morning gorgeous," he kisses you on the mouth, lips so soft, even after a night of sleep.

"Same to you," and you deepen the kiss, unbothered by your mutual morning breath. Will breaks away and stretches out beside you, raising his chest and hips slightly off the bed. "Mmmm...I like watching you do that...it's terribly sexy." You can't take your eyes off him, even with your bladder begging you to get up and do something about it.

"Sexy, huh?" Will asks as he yawns, blows out night-old breath, scratches his balls and adjusts himself.

"Well, not that so much," you tease and sit up on the edge of the bed. You both chuckle as you head to the bathroom.

Once there, you feel the need to shower, so figuring Will would probably already be back asleep, you start the water going and hop in. Washing the dried stickiness from your chest and stomach, you can't help but grin at the memory of Will's boldness last night. Never did you see that coming. Never before have you been more turned on by someone. He continues to surprise you, take your breath away. You close your eyes, attempting to slow your heartbeat, knowing that if you don't, you'll be out of this shower in seconds and attacking Will, really waking him up this time. Moving the washcloth to your shoulders, you are jolted from your daydream by two wonderful hands, snaking across your waist. You lean back into him. "Jeffrey, oh, I mean Will, nice of you to join me."

"Ha, ha. I'm afraid I'm not into sharing, so you'll just have to toss Jeffrey to the curb." He plays along.

"I'm sure he'll back off if I tell him that my boyfriend will beat him up if he doesn't," you tease back.

"Yeah," he pretends to sound tough, "he won't know what hit him." You turn to meet his eyes, allowing your gaze to take in his smooth, naked skin and water-darkened hair.

"You are beautiful," you can't help yourself. His expression changes from playful to adoring, and he leans in for a kiss.

Sharing some of your shampoo, you start to scrub his hair, taking a moment first to massage his scalp. "Did you sleep well?" you ask as he yawns in appreciation of your gentle touch.

"Very well, thanks. And you?"

"I did, too. We were both pretty tired. In fact, I don't think we moved all night." You resume your scrubbing and wrap your arms around his neck to get to his hairline.

"Yeah." Will bites his cheek. Something was on his mind. "Can I ask you something, Sonny?"

"Of course, Will, absolutely anything." No more secrets the two of you promised.

"So, the stuff we did last night, have you...ummm...done a lot of that with other guys before?" he shrugs, trying to lessen the heaviness of his question.

"Well," you speak with complete honesty, "I would say that I have performed some of those acts before, yes. I slept with a guy a few times who was into experimenting," you match Will's shrug with your own. "But if the question is if I've shared a night like that with anyone else, then my answer is unequivocally No." You pause to let your words sink in. "Will, I've never been in love with anyone the way I am with you. That added with your, ahh, attentiveness and our connection, made last night one of a kind."

"Good," he says confidently, "it ranked up there for me, too..."

You open your eyes and mouth in mock surprise, "ranked up there, hah?" Will giggles and kisses your lips closed.

"Yeah," blue eyes meeting brown ones intensely, "I never knew that I could feel like that, do that stuff, talk to you during, you know. I just feel so safe with you and that gave me the confidence to...you know...do what I did."

"And I really, really liked what you did. I'm sure I'll be pulling up those memories frequently." Will smiles.

"Well, maybe we can add to your memory collection, just so you don't have to use the same one over and over again. I've got a couple other ideas I want to try..."

You've created a monster. A freakin' amazing, sexy, adventurous, playful, seductive monster. "Okay," you concede easily, "count me in. Unfortunately, we can't try those out today." Will's face falls.

"Why not?" he questions, pouting.

"Because I have a long day scheduled at work, I'm meeting a new dairy supplier and interviewing for a new barista. I've also got class later this morning, and I'm meeting my Mom for lunch, remember?" Knitting his eyebrows, he frowns, accentuating his petulance.

"That's today, hah? You can't just skip all that for me?" Will runs his hands across your chest, down to your abdomen and around to the back to squeeze your ass. You are tempted. Very tempted.

"Plus," you refocus quickly, "you have class, too, and you promised your Grandma that you'd work a shift at the pub." Proud of your resoluteness, you shut the water off and throw Will a towel.

"I know," he finally gives in, "do you always have to be so darn responsible?"

"You should try it sometime," you tease, "it might come in handy when you become a father." He punches you playfully in the arm and heads into the bedroom to get dressed.

"I know we have a busy day and week ahead of us. I just don't want to lose this incredible feeling I have from these last couple of days. You've got me on cloud 9, approaching 10, and I'm going to miss you when we're apart." You think that is perhaps the sweetest thing anyone has said to you ever and walk to Will to pull him close. Holding him tightly, you are overwhelmed once again with how much love you have for this man.

"I'll miss you too. But just think, we have all day next Sunday for each other," trying to look at the glass half full.

"That's a whole week away!" he whines.

"Okay, drama queen," you laugh at him, "it's not as if we won't see each other at all! It just won't be as much as we've gotten used to lately. We will still try to meet for dinner, though, right? And we'll always come home to the same bed. We gotta' keep on with our lives, you know, we can't just stay here and have sex all the time."

"I know," he clips shortly, "it was just a nice thought. A guy can dream, right?"

You smile and release him from your hold, "of course. And as long as you are dreaming about me, I'm completely fine with that."

"You...and maybe Jeffrey...he sounds kind of cute." You stick out your tongue at him.

"I love you Will Horton."

"I love you, too, Sonny Kiriakis."

"I have to get to work," you put on your shoes and grab your bag. "What all do you have going on today?"

"Class this morning, I'm going to work through lunch at the pub, and then I have to go see my Grandpa Roman." Puzzled, you look at him, apparently having forgotten his late night promise.

Shaking your head, "your Grandpa Roman, why?"

Will plays it off nonchalantly, "just to chat, catch up. And see if he has a police uniform I can borrower for this weekend." Your eyes and groin light up. Now you remember.

Swallowing, you kiss him on the lips and make your way to the door. "Have a good day. Call me when you get a chance," you say, staring at him one last time making sure you capture each detail. It's going to be a long day without him.

"You, too." Will smiles and grabs his lower lip with his teeth. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too," closing the door behind you. Before taking your hand off the doorknob, you open the door again quickly, not really surprising Will with your re-entry.

"Yes, dear..." he says sweetly.

"Don't forget the handcuffs," you remind him with a wink, and you are off to your car, listening to Will laugh loudly enough that you can hear him all the way down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think it's time for Will's POV in this story. Here we go!**

You text Sonny from your Mom's house. 'On my way, should be there by 6. Can't wait 2 c u!' Quickly dropping off the toy truck Johnny left in your car the other day, you give kisses and hugs to your siblings and head back out.

"Stay Will, please!" Allie begs as you turn to leave right away.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll come over some time soon, but I have plans tonight," you try to reason with her gently.

"Awww. Are your plans with Sonny?" she pouts at you, melting your big-brother heart.

"Yes."

"But you see him all the time!" Allie is whining at you now.

"Not this week, Allie. We've both been so busy I've seen more of you than him!" You are never going to win this one, but it doesn't stop you from trying.

"It's becuz' they love each other, Allie," her younger sister explains to her wisely.

"That's exactly right, Sydney," you wink at her, like you now share a secret. "I love Sonny, and one day you might just find someone you love, too!"

"YUCK!" you hear times three.

"You might change your mind one day," you say as you give them each one more squeeze. "Love you, see you soon."

Finally you are on your way home. It's true that you have hardly seen Sonny all week. It's also true that you have been looking forward to your dinner date all day. You will actually get to spend more than 20 minutes with the love of your life, enjoying a relaxing meal you don't have to try and shove down your throat in 5 minutes between class and work and other obligations. Home. You cannot wait. And you press your foot a little harder to the gas pedal.

"Mr Horton, you are late." You are barely in the front door when a very stern voice greets you.

"Sonny?" you question sweetly, hoping you can ease your tardiness with a little flirting. The room is a bit dark, only the light above the stove is on, and you can't make out where he is. Out of habit, you flip on the overhead lamp, drop your bag and close the door with a slam.

"Sonny..." you try again, a little louder.

"That's Officer Kiriakis or Sir to you."

You look over to the kitchen table and standing in front of it is your boyfriend, dressed head to toe in crisp navy blue. He has on a utility belt with a flashlight, keys and handcuffs hanging from it. You meet his eyes from across the room, and your knees go completely weak. Sonny has found the police officer's uniform you had packed away in your bottom drawer, hoping to put it to use this weekend. The pants fit him perfectly and are snug in the most perfect places. From the front you see his finely accentuated package and know that the view will be equally as wonderful from the back. The button-down shirt hugs his pecs and shoulders nicely and the top is open just enough to see the beginning of Sonny's smooth, tanned chest. Sonny's arms are crossed in front of him, and he is staring at you.

"Off-officer Kiriakis?" you stammer trying to regain control over your body.

"Yes, Mr. Horton," he remains in his stance, unmoving, not blinking.

"I'm very sorry I am late, but my brother and sisters started begging me to stay, and I had to stop to explain to them..." you are babbling but can't help it. You watch for some sort of response from Sonny, but you get nothing.

"No excuses, Horton, You are still late."

You see a corner of Sonny's mouth twitch a little and recognize that he is serious about playing this game. There is no way you can compete; he is clearly the authority in this apartment. And quite frankly you are somewhere between genuinely scared and incredibly turned on. Well, if you can't beat him, join him, right? "My deepest apologies, sir, it won't happen again. Are you going to arrest me?" Resisting the urge to smile, you hold up your hands in surrender.

"Is this attitude I hear from you Mr Horton? Do you not think this is serious business?" Sonny starts to walk towards you, holding your gaze. Your heart beats faster in anticipation of his closeness. "Turn around please and put your hands on the door." Moving slowly, as if in slow motion, you face the door and put your hands on it across from your shoulders. "Spread your legs, please." There is no doubt that you are more aroused than frightened now. And if Sonny, Officer Kiriakis, frisks you even slightly, he'll know it too.

"Yes, sir," you croak, between quickened breaths.

You hear footsteps behind you and feel a firm touch on your arms. Turning your head, you try to look at Sonny, you need to see those warm, seductive brown eyes.

"Face forward, Mr Horton."

You jerk your head back towards the door and mumble, "yes, sir."

"Okay, then, I am going to resume my search." His hands are soon back on you, patting down your shoulders, chest, and back, to your waist and hips. As he gets closer to your stomach, you let out the air that you've been holding. Trying to calm down, you close your eyes and focus on your breathing. It's ragged and far from steady, but it helps you momentarily from collapsing to the floor. Sonny's hands move a little slower now, softer, as he lifts your shirt from the waistband of your jeans and places his palms on your skin.

"Oh, shit, Sonny," you forget his previous orders.

"Mr Horton," he scolds, releasing his touch.

"Sorry, Officer, sir."

"That's more like it," he whispers dangerously close to your ear. Holy shit! You can't think, you can't breathe, you can't focus on anything but the smells and sounds of Sonny standing behind you, mere inches from you. You can feel his heat, and you shift a little as your arousal presses against the zipper of your jeans. "Do you have something you are trying to hide, Mr Horton?" Sonny asks inquisitively yet knowingly. You can feel him fighting to smile.

"No, sir," you answer innocently.

"I guess we'll see about that." And before you know it, his hands are back on your stomach, back under your shirt, exploring your abdominal muscles. Restraint is no longer an option, and you let out a glorious moan as Sonny's fingers move beneath your belt. Moving his right hand down the front of your pants, he firmly grabs your cock through your boxers and wraps his fingers completely around you. Gasping, your body trembles involuntarily. Sonny's left hand holds your hip tightly, steadying you.

"Do you have paperwork for this weapon, Mr Horton?" he strokes you with his strong, confident hands, and you lose all your senses momentarily.

Sparking back to life, even in this vulnerable state, you can't resist. "Paperwork, Officer Kiriakis?" you retort a bit more sure of yourself now. "What kind of paperwork would that be? A permit to pitch a tent? Consent to cum?" and you are impressed with your cleverness. Apparently Sonny is too. You feel him first before you hear him; his body starts shaking with laughter, and he can no longer keep up the facade. He's chuckling openly now, but his hands stay where they are. He might be willing to give up the role playing but he's certainly not willing to give up the act.

As your laughter ceases and your breathing regulates, Sonny starts his languid journey back down below your belly button, following the dark hair to your still-hard cock.

"Jeez, Sonny...err, sir..." even though his hands never came out of your pants, his touch still surprises you and takes your breath away.

"Sonny is just fine now, Will," he is in your hair, on your neck, his lips light as a feather around the collar of your shirt. "Look at me, Will," Sonny whispers his request, and you turn around, eyes focused on your feet. His hands have shifted around to your ass, and he is kneading you softly, making you take a step forward to bring him even closer. "Will," his voice pleads, "look at me. Please." You lift your eyes slowly, deliberately and stop directly in front of his. Brown eyes bore into blue ones, sharing unspoken desires, promises of trust, a lifetime of love.

Using your recently freed hands, you reach for Sonny's face, caressing his cheeks softly with your thumbs, moving to his lips as his mouth parts in anticipation.

"Kiss me, Will," Sonny's voice is husky with want. Your eyes move to his lips, and you lean into to brush his with yours. It's obviously not the first time you've kissed, but it is so spectacular, so amazing that you each look slightly stunnned when you part.

"God, Will, that was magical. You feel so incredible, and I feel like I can't get enough." And that's it, his words set you free and you dig your hands into his hair and crash your lips back together. Panting, breathless, the two of you fall into a rhythm of tongue and lips and teeth, emitting pleasurable whimpers simultaneously.

"I want your shirt off, Sonny," and you fumble with the buttons.

"Just pull, Will," Sonny sounds desperate, reaching to help.

"No!" you shout a bit more loudly than you intended. Raising his eyebrows, Sonny waits for your explanation. "I want to be able to wear this for you sometime, too." You grin at each other, ridiculously happy and giddy with excitement. "Son," you pause to catch your breath, "can we move this to the bedroom? My legs are ready to give out at any moment now. I don't think they can hold me up much longer." Pulling his hands from your trousers, Sonny reaches behind you, one hand on a cheek and another on your back, and lifts you into his arms.

"Sonny!" you are completely taken aback and completely smitten with this man. "Take me to bed, my love," you say wrapping your arms around his neck.

"As you wish," and he carries you there.

Once he is undressed, you take your time to explore every inch of skin with eyes and fingers. You spend extra time on his back, massaging shoulders, neck, biceps. Facing you once again, Sonny finishes removing your clothes, pushing you back on the bed to remove your socks. His fingers leave a trail of heat up your calves, to your thighs and then to your hips. His glance never wavering from yours, he crawls up between your legs and swiftly takes your full length into his mouth.

"Ahhhh...yes, yes..." is all you can manage as he moves up and down, lingering on the slit, tasting you with his tongue and lips. Your whole body is tingling now; pleasure keeps building and you know the last thing you want from him before you let go. "Sonny, please, I want you inside of me." This time his breath hitches, and he moves off of you, licking his lips.

"Good. Because there's nothing more I want right now than to be inside of you, Will," and he uses his gentle technique to open you, spread you to welcome him in. Making his entrance, Sonny slides into you slowly, drawing out a series of moans from the both of you. Sonny props your legs on his chest and shoulders and presses flush against your body, his cock deep in you. Gripping the sheets tightly, you know from the sounds you both are making that it won't be long. Sonny's not touching you directly, but as he pulls out and pushes back inside, his hips and stomach brush up against your cock, sending you into a whirlwind of pleasure. Sonny picks up his pace, and his hands grip your thighs and hips as he thrusts.

"Harder," you gasp, your throat completely dry.

"Will, I'm so close," he moves even faster, shifting just slightly so he's hitting your most tender, gratifying spot. Knowing you are close, too, you reach out for his hand and hold it close to you. Screaming together, you both climax, releasing with such fervor, such passion, that you feel your bodies succumbing completey to exhaustion. Sonny continues pumping into you until he is thoroughly spent and then falls onto you, his head meeting your chest, arms reaching to circle you. Sonny withdraws and climbs the remaining distance to you and places numerous sweet, gentle kisses on your lips. You are almost too tired to respond, but you can never resist your boyfriend's touch. How is it possible that you keep falling more and more in love with this man? How is it possible that you could fit together so perfectly, almost like you were made for each other? How is it possible to be so unbelievably happy when just a few short months ago, you were barely even speaking? What makes it possible is love. Unconditional, uncompromising, faithful and true. You are soulmates; you are sure of it.

"So," you muse lightly after laying in silence for a while, "we didn't get a chance to use the handcuffs." You're teasing, knowing that Sonny's been pushing to use them since you first mentioned this cop fantasy.

"Don't worry, we've got the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow to continue this. But we should probably eat something, you know, keep our strength up." He props himself on his elbow and pulls lightly at the dark hairs on your chest. "You know what I find totally sexy about you?"

"Everything?" you quickly offer.

"Well, pretty much, but specifically what I find so sexy is the dark hair of your eyebrows, your chest, around your belly and down to your cock. There's just something so hot about a guy who has blond hair up top and dark hair everywhere else." You tilt your head slightly, enjoying his compliment but feeling awkward at the same time. You probably won't ever get used to the praise he lavishes on you constantly.

"Let's eat," you bring that conversation to an end. "Should I make some pasta and a salad?"

"Sounds great," he says, kissing you on the chest before getting up. "I love you, Will."

"And I love you, Sonny." Slipping into your boxers and a t-shirt, you both move to the kitchen to work together on dinner.

Full and satisfied, you are finishing cleaning off the stove when you hear Sonny come up behind you. A sharp finger points into your back, "hands in the air, Horton," and you know what's coming next. You drop the sponge into the sink and raise your hands out in front of you.

"Please, sir, don't shoot." Sonny whips you around to face him and without hesitation snaps your wrists into cold handcuffs. Laughing, he winks at you and starts moving his hands all over you. Not being able to return his touch is driving you crazy, and you strain against the metal holding you hostage.

"Sonny," you stop to ask a serious question.

"Yes, Will," he takes a break from his zealous assault.

"Make sure you can get these off of me before we go any further."

"Will, I've got the key, we'll be able to get them off. Do we have to do this now?" Sonny is giving you his best, most earnest puppy-dog eyes, and you almost acquiesce.

"I'm sorry," following your instincts, wanting to make sure you can actually get out when you want to.

"Fine," he moves to the desk and removes a set of tiny keys from one of the drawers. "Come here," and you are there, arms stretched while he tries the first key. It fits in easily and as he turns, progress stops. He wiggles it a little, thinking to loosen the lock. It still doesn't budge. "Hmmm..." he says more to himself, "I'll get the other key. That's why they always include two."

"What do you mean you are getting the other key? What's wrong with the first one?" your voice raises slightly as you start to feel anxious.

"Stop worrying, Will. Here, let's try this one," and he proceeds to try the second key in the same way with the same lack of success. "Will?" he looks at you biting his lower lip.

"Yes..." you say skeptically.

"Neither of these keys work on the handcuffs." His tone is matter of fact.

"What?" you scream.

"Shhhh...Will, we have neighbors, remember?"

You apologize, "Sorry, I just thought I heard you say that none of the keys work to open the handcuffs."

Wrinkling his nose and grimacing, he admits, "I did say that Will. These keys don't work. I can't get you out of them."

Pulling at the cuffs, pacing nervously, you exclaim, "Oh my gosh, Sonny, what the hell do we do now?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonny, what the hell do we do now?" you repeat, voice raised and eyes wild. You are panicking. You yank at the handcuffs desperately, making your wrists and arms ache. Sonny reaches out to grab your hands, attempting to calm you with his touch and his smile.

"Will, we will get you out of these, okay? Let's just sit down and take a moment to think things through."

"Sit down, take a moment?" you are practically hysterical. Sonny grabs you forcefully and brings you into his arms, his embrace strong and unbreakable.

"Will, shhh..." he whispers, "you said you trust me, right?" Not waiting for an answer, he continues, "So, you're going to have to remember that now and until we figure out a way to get these off of you." He holds you until your breath and heartbeat slow and your arms relax in front of you. Stepping away from you, Sonny carefully leads you to the kitchen and into one of the chairs. Pulling his up close to yours, he sits and holds one of your cuffed hands in his. "Ready to talk this through?" You nod, defeated.

"So, I bought them at a store near the U. They might still be open, and I could call to see if they have spare keys or another set that might work?" Sonny starts talking, rambling off ideas.

"Okay, but it's after 9 o'clock now, they might already be closed."

Sonny agrees, "you might be right, but I'll try to call. And if they are closed today, they are probably open tomorrow, right?" he offers anxiously, eyebrows raised.

You look at him nervously, "Sure, they are probably open tomorrow, but..." you trail off.

"But what, Will?" Sonny watches you with concern.

"But I'm not sure I can handle having these on through the entire night. When we are playing, fine, I can deal with it. But now, I'm totally freaking out not being able to use my arms and hands. I feel trapped. A-and, I'm scared, Sonny."

The look that crosses his face is the most heartbreaking, apologetic expression you've ever seen. His eyes soften and close slightly, his eyebrows relax, his lips pull together and he releases a ragged breath through his nose. "I'm so sorry, Will," he's shaking his head in frustration now, "I should have tried the keys before I even put them on you." He looks so sad you think he might cry.

"Sonny," you assure him, it's your turn to calm him now. "I know you would have never done this on purpose. How were you supposed to know that both keys wouldn't work? The product is defective."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make the situation any less scary for you right now. I should have known better," continuing to berate himself.

"Sonny," you scold him sharply, pulling him from his personal shaming. "Look at me, Son," and he shifts his gaze back to yours, "Call the shop. If they aren't open, we'll take it from there. Maybe there are other places that carry the same product. We can check online."

"You're right. I'm going to call," and Sonny goes to the nightstand for his phone.

"Okay, I guess our last option is to call my Grandpa Roman," you say with a heavy sigh. You and Sonny have spent the last hour on the phone and online trying to find a place open that might have a key to unlock your handcuffs. Searching on "escaping handcuffs without a key" returned some very interesting results online, none of which actually worked. Sonny even knocked on your neighbor's door to borrow a bobby pin. You are not sure how successful this method has been for other people, but it sure didn't work for you. It mangled the bobby pin - so glad your neighbor didn't expect it back or ask questions why you needed it - and a small piece broke off in the lock. Hopefully that didn't make it even more impossible for you to get out.

"Are you sure, Will?" Sonny asks letting his head fall into his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sonny. I'll tell him that a neighbor boy got himself locked in handcuffs just to get him over here without asking too many questions. Once he's here, I'll have to tell him the truth and swear him to secrecy."

"All right, if that's what you want. Let me get your phone. I'll dial and hold it to your ear."

"Grandpa?" you ask tentatively when he greets you gruffly. "Ummm, hi, Grandpa, it's Will."

His voice softens, "Will, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Grandpa, one of our neighbor's teenaged boys found some handcuffs and put them on without thinking. Now they can't find the key, and he really needs to get them off. He's freaking out." You kind of told him the truth. You are technically a teenager, you can't get the handcuffs off, and you are freaking out.

"Sure, Will," he says and you hear his police scanner in the background. "Will, I just got a call, but if this doesn't take too long, I should be able to be there in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, Grandpa, we'll be waiting for you at our place. Thank you so much. And, could you please not mention this to Mom or anyone else for now? The kid's really quite embarrassed."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." You hang up and smile at Sonny. "My Grandpa will be here in an hour."

Sonny smiles back, "thank God, Will. I'm so sorry. I'm glad your Grandpa can help. Getting up from his spot at the table, he pours a glass of water and brings it to you. "Drink, Will? I'll hold it up for you."

"Yes, that would be nice," you are grateful he's so thoughtful. You tip your head up for a kiss once your thirst is quenched. Sonny kisses you gently at first, until you open your mouth to welcome his nimble tongue. Skimming across the outside and inside of your lips, Sonny's tongue is still light, delicate, not wanting to scare you with his apparent desire. You deepen the kiss and try to move your hands to his hair. You pull away from him in frustration; he steadies your trapped wrists in front of you and moves his hips in just slightly enough for you to rest your palms on his abdomen. You can feel movement in the front of his pants and know that despite your earlier panic attack, you are both quickly becoming aroused. Moving his hands to your back, he pulls you in even closer and your mutual hardness is evident.

"Will," he whispers against your cheek, "we could make the most of the situation..." You meet his eyes with the same intensity and nod as you bring your lips back to his. "Shall we start the strip search then, Mr Horton?" Sonny's tone is firmer now but still undeniabley husky.

"Tell me first, Officer Kiriakis, what exactly are the charges being brought against me?" you tease him as you grind your hips with his.

"Uhhh..." is all Sonny can manage, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

"Sir," you insist, keeping up your movement, "I know my rights. And it is very inappropriate for you to use your position of authority to take advantage of me." Sonny grins at you and starts walking you backwards to the bed.

"Robbery," he mumbles as you get close to footboard.

"What?" you whisper against his lips as he lowers you gently onto the duvet.

"Your crime. You wanted to know what crime I was charging you with," Sonny explains as he slides along side of you, his hands helping you lift your torso to move up further on the bed.

Resting your head on a pillow, you smile as his fingertips explore your face, "Hmmm right, and so what is my crime?"

"Robbery, Will Horton, that is your crime," he says looking deeply into your eyes, "because you have completely and utterly stolen my heart."

You both giggle a little at the corniness of his declaration, but your laughter is soon halted by his hands in your hair and his lips on your neck. It's true though, you realize as Sonny's caresses leave you breathless. Your heart is no longer entirely yours either; Sonny will forever hold a piece of it, he will help keep it beating, help it keep all organs functioning, help it to sustain your life. You know you cannot survive without him.

The sweet, loving moment that passes between you is interrupted by a loud knock on the apartment door. "Shit," Sonny grumbles helping you sit up. Thank goodness clothes are still on, it's just that willing the right parts of you to get ready for company might be a challenge. "You okay?" he asks me as he stands to get himself better situated.

"Yes," you answer begrudgingly, regretting the lost moment but happily anticipating your hands to soon be out of these handcuffs.

"I'll let your Grandpa in, Will. You just focus on how you're going to tell him," and Sonny wraps a blanket around your shoulders, hiding your predicament temporarily.

"Hi there," Sonny swings open the door. Except it isn't your Grandpa Roman. It's EJ.

"Sonny, William, good evening," he says from the doorway, "can I talk to you briefly?"

"Ah, sure I suppose," you glance nervously at Sonny while gripping the blanket tighter to you. "You are here late, EJ."

"Yes, is that okay? I figured you two would be up," a taunting smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, you're right EJ, we are," Sonny replies not offering him the opportunity to come inside.

"William, can I please come in? I have some new information about your custody hearing." He looks back and forth between you and your boyfriend, stepping in only after you nod your head in approval.

"So, what's so important that you have to tell me tonight?" you ask moving to stand. He may be in your apartment, but you don't plan on welcoming him to have a seat or pouring him a drink. Grandpa Roman is set to show up at any time now, and you really don't want either of them knowing why the other is here. As you pull yourself to your feet, the blanket covering your locked-up hands slips and falls to the floor. Sonny rushes to you, trying to cover you back up before EJ sees anything. But it's too late.

"William, are those handcuffs you are wearing?" his grin spreads across his entire face and his eyebrows lift.

"Yes," "No," you and Sonny speak at the same time.

"Thanks honey," you say softly to Sonny, "but my secret is out." Addressing EJ, "Yes, these are handcuffs and right now I am unable to get myself out of them."

"Whatever do you mean?" he inquires, puzzled.

"It means that the keys don't work, and I've been trapped in these things for the last couple of hours. I called Grandpa Roman for help. He's on his way now." EJ nods and wrinkles his brow thoughtfully.

"Aha. So that is why you seemed less than thrilled to see me when I arrived. And have not yet offered me an invitation to sit down."

Sonny apologizes sincerely, "I'm sorry, EJ. This is just a bit awkward for us, and we'd like to keep this on the down-low as much as possible. Is there any way Will can call you after his Grandfather leaves?"

EJ, still preoccupied, doesn't respond immediately. "William, why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I thought that a cop who uses handcuffs on a daily basis might be more likely to help get me out of a pair," you explain matter-of-factly. Seems to make complete sense to you. But you have forgotten who you are talking to. This is EJ.

"William, I keep a locksmith at the ready, so I am sure to be able to get in or out of anything as circumstances arise." He pauses to look down at your hands, which are now turning a little red from their entrapment. "I'll call my guy and he'll get you out of this in no time." You start to dismiss his idea, and Sonny sees it.

"Will, think about this before you turn EJ down. This guy can come here, get those off of you, and we'll never have to see him again. He has to keep all client information confidential."

EJ finishes for him, "And your Grandfather, while adept at relieving you of your handcuffs I am sure, will have frequent contact with your mother...and quite possibly a variety of your other relatives. Your little situation might be something he would find difficult to keep to himself."

"Oh God, you are both right. But what do I do now? Grandpa is probably on his way here as we speak?" You are pacing trying to think this through.

"Calm down, William," EJ says evenly, coming over to you. "Just call him and tell him that you don't need his help anymore."

"Yeah," Sonny adds, "tell him we were able to get the neighbor boy out of the handcuffs ourselves. But you have to call him now." Sitting in a chair, you reach for your phone, "I'll help," Sonny once again dials your Grandfather's number and balances it against your chin and shoulder.

"Roman here," you let out a sigh of relief.

"Grandpa, it's Will again. You don't have to come over after all. We don't need you."

"Oh," he sounds skeptical.

"We were able to use a-aa bobby pin to get the neighbor boy out of those handcuffs. He's fine. Thank you so much for offering to help, but you don't have to worry about us now. We're good."

"Okay, Will, if you say so. You know I'm always glad to help out my grandson."

"I know Grandpa. Thank you so much."

"Sure Will," he pauses as if to say something else, but he doesn't, "talk to you soon."

"Great. Bye Grandpa, and thanks again."

Breathing normally again, you smile up at Sonny and EJ. "Caught him in time."

"Good," says EJ, "because I called my guy while you were talking to him, and he'll be here in less than 15 minutes." You are so grateful EJ stopped by tonight unexpectedly. Sonny must be curbing your mischievous tendencies for you not to have thought of EJ first.

"Wow, that was close. We cannot thank you enough, EJ. And you'll keep this..."

"...between us? Of course, William. This is your business. What you choose to do in your home is for you two to know only. However, I have to be honest and say that I didn't think this was exactly your kind of thing." EJ finished with a smirk.

"First time, EJ," Sonny confesses as you blush profusely, "and the last. As you know, it didn't work out so well for us." EJ chuckles heartily as another knock sounds at the door.

Ten minutes later, you are very enthusiastically moving your arms around you, stretching the muscles that have gotten sore from being in the same position for hours.

"Thank you both so much," you say as they turn to leave.

"Anytime, William. And don't worry about what I was going to tell you earlier. We obviously had more important things to accomplish tonight. I can fill you in tomorrow." You each shake the locksmith's hand and walk out into the hall.

"We are extremely grateful. You two enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"You do the same William, although might I suggest in the future..."

"Don't say it EJ," Sonny interrupts him quickly. "I don't think we'll be trying this again."

Lifting the handcuffs from the table where they were left after being removed from your wrists, you hand them to Sonny. "I hope you have the receipt."

"I do. And I'm sorry, Will," Sonny reaches around your shoulders to pull you closer. "I just thought we could have some fun with these...you know, to make the whole police officer fantasy seem more real."

"Yeah, it was a very enticing idea. Until I couldn't move my fingers anymore." You both laugh and make your way back to the bed.

"I'll take them back tomorrow. I don't ever want you in that kind of situation again, Will. You looked so frightened. I won't ever do that to you again." Sonny takes such good care of you; you can't imagine finding anyone else so kind, so thoughtful, so giving, and so totally sexy all at the same time.

"I don't ever want to be in that situation again, either, so tomorrow..."

"...I'll return them. I know," Sonny fumbles with the string around his wrist, still stricken with guilt.

"Actually," you pull his face up with your newly-freed hands, "maybe you can just exchange them." His eyes open wide with surprise as you smile at him provocatively, "I still think it would be fun to try them out. Just make sure the keys work before you even consider bringing them home this time, okay?"

"I promise, Will," Sonny smiles at you, obviously pleased with your suggestion.

"So what do you say, dinner again tomorrow night at 6?" you ask wiggling your eyebrows at him.

"Sounds good to me," he replies pulling you in for a tender kiss. "But Mr Horton, don't be late again. You know the consequences."

"Absolutely, sir" you answer putting the appointment into your phone. "I'm setting my alarm right now." And that is true...your alarm is set. It's just set for 6:05pm. Because you are very much looking forward to Sonny's, rather Officer Kiriakis', consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought we'd like to hear from Sonny once again. :-)**

It has been 2 weeks now since the dreaded handcuff incident and as a result, the fantasies have sort of been put on hold. You did try the cop routine the very next night like the two of you planned, after exchanging the handcuffs for ones that actually worked. Despite having tried the keys in the lock over 50 times before Will got home, you were still nervous about a having a repeat of the previous night. You were shaky and trembling trying to get the cuffs on Will, and he took full advantage. Watching you struggle, he teased you, taunted you, questioned whether or not you had the balls to "arrest him". Just as you got them open and were about to snap one on a wrist, Will grabbed the cuffs, spun you around and placed your hands up against the closet door. Wow! The fantasy you started as the cop quickly turned into a new fantasy - with Will confidently in charge.

You are not getting any work done at the office. Maybe it's time to go home. Will is probably back from class by now...you could spend the afternoon together, revisit some of those bedtime adventures you've been daydreaming about instead of tracking the coffee shop's supply inventory. You and Will have been so busy lately, you haven't been spending much time together at all. Your sex life is pretty much non-existent this week, and you miss him terribly. Your schedules have been so opposite that you'd settle for just a brief moment alone to hold hands and make out a little. Of course, you would prefer a lot more, and there have been other days like today where you find yourself remembering vividly some of your more recent lovemaking sessions.

Take for instance the night Will so skillfully swiped the handcuffs from you. The memory itself makes your nether regions start to ache. Will's insecurities were certainly gone that night, and he continued to surprise and delight you over and over again. After turning you against the door, hands up and legs spread, Will undressed you very slowly until you were completely naked. His hands explored every inch of you, his touch strong and gentle at the same time. Thinking he was going to keep you in that position and have his way with you, he shocked you when he grabbed your hands and expertly cuffed them together behind your back.

Now the memory of that, well, it's doing more than make parts of you ache. It's safe to say that you have moved beyond the aching right to the stiffness. You adjust slightly, trying to distract yourself, but it doesn't work. You don't really mind. Once Will had your hands bound behind you, he turned you around to face him. And with you straining against the cuffs wanting to touch him, he made his way down your neck, chest, hips directly to your cock, taking you in completely without hesitation. You remember the reaction you had to this. And you remember hoping that your apartment walls were soundproof enough that the neighbors didn't hear exactly what you said in the heat of that moment. Will didn't waste anytime, and he brought you to your release quickly and violently.

Thinking he'd had enough, you showed your wrists to him expecting he'd set you free. Boy were you wrong. Will kept you restrained for hours, tormenting you in ways you didn't even know were possible. When you needed a break from his eager mouth and hands, he pleasured himself, staring intensely into your eyes until he threw his head back and came on your lap and legs.

That was the most frustrating and amazing moment of the evening. You wanted to enjoy watching him stroke himself, faster and harder as his moans hung in the air and cast you under his spell. But your desire to be the one stroking, faster and harder, making him moan like that was fierce, and you about exploded angrily, demanded Will take the cuffs off of you. Just as you were about to yell his name, those blue eyes pulled you back, held you captive until both of you quieted. He soothed your worried forehead with sweet kisses and spoke tenderly to you as he massaged your tightened muscles.

"My beautiful, Sonny," he moved his hands from shoulders to neck. "You are the most wonderful, generous partner," he pressed the frown from your face, "and I want to keep trying to give you just as much as you give to me." Taking a breath, "I never knew that love could feel like this..." he ran firm thumbs up the palm of your hands and across your bound wrists. "You are my world, Sonny, and I am so in love with you," he whispered into your ear, making your breath catch. You did eventually get out of those handcuffs. And you made absolute sure that your hands still worked as they should by repaying Will for his unyielding attentiveness.

"Oh yes, it's definitely time to go home," you say aloud just as Chad walks into the office.

"What? home?" he jokes, "don't you have more work to do?"

"And now it is yours to do partner! I've started inventorying our cups, lids and java jackets. You can take it from here, right?" and you don't even attempt to hide your enthusiasm at the opportunity to leave.

"All right, fine. I guess I could work while I'm here," Chad pouts.

"Yeah, Chad, why don't you try something new for a change?" You grab your bag and your phone and head out the door.

"Enjoy the afternoon with that man of yours..." Chad teases and you barely hear him as your thoughts drift to your apartment, hoping Will is there, so you can have him all to yourself.

You listen outside the door before letting yourself inside. No music, no TV, no video games. Your heart sinks a little just thinking that the silence may mean he's not home yet. You put in the key, unlock the deadbolt and open the door slowly. There laying in bed, completely asleep and sprawled across your side, is Will. You shut the door quietly and stop to enjoy the view. Will wasn't sleeping in much, if anything, today. The sheet is pulled up on one side to his chest. The other side is tucked under his leg, which he has thrown out on top of the covers, to cool himself. The duvet covers some of his hips. Exposed are the taut abdominal muscles and contours of his hip bone, with a slight sprinkling of dark hair appearing as you allow your eyes to wander down a little further. God this man is gorgeous. You are completely entranced watching him sleep.

Deciding you have no choice but to join him, you start removing your clothes a bit too hastily. You yank one leg out of your pants and your foot gets caught on the cuff, knocking you off balance and teetering dangerously close to the bed. A nervous grunt escapes your mouth, and Will stirs slightly, moving a hand to his face. Finally righting yourself, you take a moment to catch your breath, making sure Will stays asleep before you resume your disrobing. You are much more careful this time. Slowly moving your boxers over your hips and down your legs, you step out of them and eagerly make your way to the bed. Sliding in next to Will, you prop yourself up on an elbow and let your other hand settle on Will's exposed thigh. Keeping your hand still is a challenge. You want desperately to run your fingers up and down his leg, his hip, his chest. As if hearing your thoughts, Will stretches into you and blinks his eyes open.

"Sonny," he says groggily, sexily, you can't help but think. "What are you doing home so early?" he asks smiling, obviously pleasantly surprised to see you.

"I took off the afternoon. Chad was there, so I figured since it was slow enough, he could handle things on his own," you smile back at him, licking your lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. I just had to come home to see you." Will rolls over to face you and the covers fall further down. Each of you let out a sharp gasp as you take in the other's nakedness. And your bodies start to react.

"Mmmm...welcome home," Will says brushing his lips against yours.

"Mmmm...good to be home," you respond, against his mouth. Will reaches back to run his fingers through your hair, and you close your eyes, enjoying one of your most favorite things he does to you. "Hey..." you start, waiting for a response.

"Yes, dear."

"Are you up for this?" knowing where you want this to go but unsure if Will wants the same thing.

"I am," Will nods at you, holding your eyes with his. You answer with kiss, soft at first, then growing more intense, mouths opening and tongues dancing.

Breaking away you explain, "I'm thirsty...I'll be right back. Can I get you anything?"

"Just you back in bed," he sings at you as you leave him for the kitchen.

You set the steaming hot mug and glass of ice water on the night stand table before you climb back next to Will. "Two drinks? You must really be thirsty," he teases and quickly picks up where you left off. "Damn do you feel good, Sonny," he speaks again, "it has been far too long since we've had time together like this."

Your hands are on his face, pulling him close enough so you can take his bottom lip between your teeth. His arms circle your waist, and he opens his mouth to you, inviting you inside. Lips gentle at first, you continue placing soft, tender kisses on the corners of his mouth and all across to the other side. He grabs your lips with his, intensifying the kiss, teasing your tongue, sucking on it as it delves deeper into his mouth. You reluctantly pull away to explore his neck, paying special attention to the soft spot right behind his ear, where you linger until he whimpers and calls your name. You leave a trail of love bites down his collar bone to his chest, where you find his nipples and tease them with your tongue. You circle softly, becoming firmer until his nipples are hard and you can take one between your teeth. You nibble and suck until Will arches his back and reaches to pull your face up to his. He keeps you there for a while, kissing you fervently, desperately, as if he can't get enough.

You stop him long enough to press your swollen lips to his temples, his eyebrows, softly kissing eyelids, flushed cheeks, the tip of his nose. He reaches for you again, wanting your lips back against his, but you resist, placing a finger to his mouth. Will lays his head and back onto the mattress, and you return to his chest, kissing your way down and around his belly button. You look up to meet his eyes, silently asking if he's ready for you to continue your journey. He nods, smiles, and releases a deep breath.

Before moving further downward, you first take a large sip from the mug, its contents still hot, but not so much that it burns. Holding the hot liquid in your mouth, you swirl it around, giving it time to heat your tongue, cheeks and throat. Swallowing, you move back towards Will and immediately take his cock into your mouth. You close your mouth around him, surrounding him with moist heat. Will groans contentedly, breathing harder, hands reaching into your hair. You release him and return to the drinks on the nightstand table, this time taking a gulp from the water glass, allowing an ice cube to melt and cool your mouth. Taking another drink, you move yourself back on top of Will, back to his cock, still stretched and hard. You take him back in, his sensitive tip feeling the intense coolness, sharply contrasting the heat he felt just moments before.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny," he exclaims breathlessly as you switch back and forth, teasing him with extreme heat and then cold.

Will is close; you can sense it. His body tightens a certain way, his sounds become louder, constant, his hands keep trying to pull you even closer to him. You no longer pull away from him, you keep him in your mouth and let his tip hit the back of your throat. You tighten your lips around him and move faster up and down his length. As you pick up even more speed, you move your hands to his back and slide them down to his ass. You knead his cheeks softly, using them to push his cock just a little deeper into your mouth. With one last, "Sonny!" Will cums, body shaking, hips jerking, mouth wide open, caught in the middle of intense pleasure. You keep him inside of your mouth until he is completely spent. Releasing him, you lick up and down his shaft, cleaning the wetness from him. He motions for you to come up by him, and he kisses you, wanting to taste himself on you.

"Okay," he can finally speak, "that was different."

Needing to clarify, "Different good or different bad?"

"Good, Sonny. Very, very fricken good," he finishes, giving you an impressed smile.

"I'm glad," you say, setting Will on his side and shifting your body so it can perfectly spoon his.

"You up for a nap?" Will asks, eyes fluttering closed once again.

"I'd love to," and you allow yours to relax and shut, giving in to the most contented, peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

When you first got together with Will, you thought that naps were highly overrated. Why waste precious time together sleeping when you could be doing so much more? Well, now that you've been a couple for a while, sharing lots of non-napping afternoons in bed, cuddling up to sleep has its own unique appeal. And one fine reason is in your arms right now. There's no other feeling that compares to opening your eyes to see this man asleep, skin soft and bare, dark eyelashes pressed to his cheeks, lips upturned into a slight smile. With a contented sigh, he pulls you closer to him and lets his head fall back into the crook of your neck. Nuzzling him gently with your nose you inhale his musky, slightly sweaty scent. It's intoxicating because this is how he smells when you make love. Yep. You definitely recognize the benefits of napping now.

"What time is it?" a groggy Will stirs and opens his eyes to look up at you. Peeking over him at the clock, you see that it's almost 6pm.

"Wow," you say a bit surprised, "it's about 6 o'clock. We've been sleeping for a while!" You shift a little to make it easier to see him. "I didn't realize I was that tired."

He smiles at you and reaches a hand to your cheek. "It has been a very long and busy week for both of us. Not to mention we did a few things earlier that kind of wore us out." Oh yeah. You remember giving Will a little hot and cold action. And you remember him liking it an awful lot.

All of a sudden he shoots up in the bed, coming dangerously close to knocking heads in the process. "Hey! I forgot that I brought home some treats for us! Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm...I could eat," he's peaked your curiosity. "What kind of treats?"

Will jumps up from the bed and heads directly into the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator he pulls out a bottle of something you don't yet recognize and a platter displaying several different types of cheese, crackers and fruit. Setting the food on the night stand table, Will pops the cork on the champagne and pours each of you a glass.

"You bought alcohol, my dear under-aged boyfriend?" and he grins at your accusation, "you still aren't using that horrible fake ID, are you? The guy is missing some front teeth and has a mustache. You don't look anything like him. I don't know how you get away with it..."

"Oh, settle down, Sonny. I went to my mom's house and swiped a bottle of champagne. She and EJ have so many, I'm sure they won't miss one. And by the way, if I don't smile, that ID works just fine for me." He's standing at the counter, facing away from you, without a stitch of clothing on. You admire his shoulders, his torso stretching down into narrow hips, his tight, muscled ass, his legs toned and lightly covered in dark hair. He is beautiful and takes your breath away. "Here you go," he turns around to hand you a glass of bubbly. The front view of him is even better than the back.

"To us," you clink his glass and take a swig. It's very fizzy and dry, and you feel the bubbles as they travel your throat to your belly. But Will isn't satisfied with your simple toast.

"Us together...well, it has exceeded my wildest dreams. You are perfect to me - for me, Sonny - in every way. Thank you for teaching me that love can be simple and beautiful instead of complicated and exhausting. I am more comfortable being me than ever before. And I know that I am a better person because of you. I love you so much." Will finishes and you are so stunned you barely realize that he's wrapped his arm around yours in an attempt to share a sip, linked together. "Sonny? Are you okay?"

"Yea - yeah, I'm great. That was so sweet, Will. Thank you." You take a drink together.

"I mean every word, Sonny," he says quietly, staring at you sincerely, openly, as if daring you to read even more from his expression. You are completely mesmerized and so much passes between the two of you without ever speaking a word. You have never felt so connected, so in-tune, so electrified by anyone ever before. The feeling is wonderful and ultimately frightening at the same time. If you ever lose him again, you wouldn't know how to survive. And you don't think you'd want to either, if you're not together.

"Will?" you start tell him some of the thoughts that have just been rattling around in your head, but instead you ask, "so what kind of cheese did you get?"

Clearly Will didn't expect this from you. He huffs under his breath and pulls the food plate over to you on the bed. "Gouda, Parmesan, and an aged cheddar and provolone. There are wheat and butter crackers, along with some raspberries, blueberries and peaches." He pauses to grab a wedge of peach, dip it into the champagne and take it between his lips, biting off the end. "They said this would be really good together, and it is." He repeats what he has just done except this time he offers the peach to you.

Opening your mouth to him, you take in the remainder of the peach, stealing his fingers that are dripping with juice. You suck on them before releasing, savoring the peach and champagne, co-mingling and making your taste buds dance.

"Here, and try this," Will takes a piece of cheese, cheddar you think, and places it on a thin wafer, feeding it to you whole. As you chew, you watch him watching you, intently waiting for your reaction. "Now take a drink," he suggests and you do. It's a wonderful mixture of rich, tangy, crispy. "Is it as salty and delicious as yak butter tea?" he teases you, sending you back to the date where he told you he was afraid of heights. For all that the two of you have in common, this is one area in which you differ greatly. Will prefers to remain solidly on the ground, both feet planted and secure; you love climbing, looking ahead at what's to come and behind at what you've already conquered. He is grounded, insecure, gentle; you are adventurous, confident, bold. In your mind, there is no better match for you. You are like a magnet to a refrigerator, drawn to him, unable to pull away.

"It is better than yak butter tea. But it really doesn't have anything to do with what it is as much as who I'm sharing it with." Leaning over you kiss him, enjoying the remnants of juice on his lips. Taking another peach, you dip it in the champagne like he did, lift it to his mouth but before letting him take a bite, you let some of the juice drip down his lips, his chin, his neck. Eagerly you clean him up, using your tongue to trace his contours. He shivers and whispers your name, "oh Sonny...". He takes your glass from you and meets your eyes seductively. He wants you.

Your breath hitches under his gaze and an unexpected moan escapes your parted lips. Then he's on you, pressing your back to the bed with his chest. He presses feather light kisses to your cheeks, to the tender area behind your ears, down your neck to your shoulders. You expect him to keep moving downward, but he pauses to take another drink of champagne, not swallowing before he returns his attention to you. Leaning forward, Will lets some of the liquid drip from his lips onto each nipple. He then quickly takes each one into his mouth, sucking, kissing, nibbling until you arch your back. He takes another drink, this time drawing a bubbly line directly down the middle of your chest to your hips. The liquid is cold but Will's mouth is hot and warms you immediately. He does this a couple more times, following different paths to his ultimate destination. Without taking a drink this time, he takes your hardness into his mouth, tracing the ridge with his tongue. Your hands find his hair and you use him as your anchor, keeping you from writhing, thrusting, surrendering so soon to him. He moves his lips over your entire length and it doesn't take too long before you are calling out his name, ready to let go.

He releases you just briefly and takes one more sip of champagne, resuming his place over your throbbing cock. He opens his mouth and lets some of the liquid fall into your pubic hair and thighs before taking you back into his mouth. At first the sensation is exquisite, the bubbly making your taut skin tingle. And then it hits your tip, and you can't help but scream out. Will intensifies his sucking, reading your sounds as moans of pleasure.

"Will!" you yell and pull him up by his hair, "you have to stop right now!"

He's shocked as he releases you with a pop, a look of terror replacing the lustful one there just moments ago. "Oh god, Sonny, are you okay?" And with that, you fly up from the bed, run to the bathroom and into the shower. You don't even let the water warm before getting in. Even the cold water has to feel better than the stinging, consuming pain you are in right now.

Will is right behind you, repeatedly asking if you are okay, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. As the water turns warmer, you clean yourself completely, trying to rinse every drop of champagne from you. Finally feeling some relief, you pull Will into the shower with you and embrace him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I freaked you out, Will," you speak into his ear softly. "But the champagne did something really weird to my penis. The head started throbbing in a bad way, it hurt like hell...I was seeing stars."

"Sonny, if I would have known it would do that, I never would have..."

"I know, Will," you cut him off with your words and a finger to his lips. "Of course I know that. I didn't mean to scare you when I dashed from the bed." The two of you hold each other for a while, letting the hot water caress your skin.

"I was so afraid that I had hurt you," Will whispers lifting his cheek from your shoulder to meet your eyes. "I never want to hurt you..."

"Will, stop. I know that, honey. I'm fine now. I just might have to wait a little while before all the feeling comes back." You are teasing, but he looks even more devastated and a tear falls across his nose. "Oh babe, I'm kidding. I'm fine, really."

He sniffles, trying to compose himself before speaking. "I guess when I was searching online to see what went well with champagne, I should have worried less about the cheese and fruit. Apparently bubbly and blow-jobs are not a recommended pairing." He sounds so sincere, so sad. You can't help but let out a low chuckle and soon he is giggling at himself. Your belly starts to tremble as laugher takes over, and you cannot help but close your eyes and throw your head back. Remembering quickly how terrified Will looked just a moment ago, you bring your head down to his to make sure he's okay. His eyes twinkle as he scrunches up his nose at you. Soon you are both racked with fits of laughter, grabbing hold of the shower walls to steady you.

"Are you okay?" you are able to ask once you've both calmed down.

"Umm, yes, I'm okay," he responds, a grin still spread across his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sonny. I'm so sorry."

"I know Will, and I forgive you." you meet his eyes and bite your lower lip. "I guess we learned an important lesson today. Sensitive penis does not do well with carbonated beverage." This has the both of you laughing uncontrollably once again.

You are both toweling off when Will comes up behind you, circling his arms around your waist. "I'm sorry I ruined such a great moment," he confesses into your back. "I am happy to make it up to you..." and his hands slide slowly, deliberately lower until he has you in his hand. You are soft, still recovering from the bubbly assault, and he starts stroking gently up and down the shaft, avoiding the head. As you start to respond, he tightens his grip a little until you are pulsing, growing stiffer from his touch. He places his hands on your sides and turns you gently around to face him. He moves forward to kiss you, and you can feel that he's aroused, too, as he presses his hips to yours. "Damn, Will, you feel good," you declare as he starts grinding into you.

"Good," Will replies confidently, "because I have a few things I need to make up for." And in an instant, Will is in front of you, tongue running up and down your inner thighs and up to your cock. You are still a little sensitive, but this time it's in a good way. You are feeling every little touch, each caress with amazing intensity. When he takes you into his mouth entirely, you scream out this time with profound pleasure. He circles your tip and slides his tongue into your slit, tasting the saltiness of your pre-cum. As soon as he moves a hand to your ass and a finger to your hole, you know it won't be long. He rims you slowly before sliding his finger inside. You are tight and unprepared, but the pain disappears instantly as he moves in and out of you. You are bending your knees, it's becoming impossible for your legs to keep you completely upright. You feel your orgasm filling your belly and your cock. With one last thrust of his finger and his mouth, you call out his name as you find your release. Shuddering, leaning against the sink for balance, Will climbs his way back up to you and takes you into his arms. "Am I forgiven now?" he asks innocently.

You can only look at him and nod, your body overwhelmed from experiencing such extreme sensations in a short period of time. "Yes, you are forgiven," your voice is still breathy. "That there was amazing, Will. God I love those lips of yours."

Taking your cue, he shifts his swollen lips to yours and kisses you, while running his hands up and down your back. Breaking away momentarily, he takes in your slightly glazed over look. "I love you so much, Sonny," he finally speaks.

"And I love you with my whole heart and soul," you profess, returning your lips to his. After making out for a while, tongues exploring mouths and ears, your stomach growls. "I guess I'm still hungry."

"Well, we have cheese and crackers and fruit out there. And I've chosen a delicious sparkling wine to complement it." He is teasing you and winks playfully as your eyebrows raise in fear.

"No-no thank you," you stammer, "for now I'm just going to stick with water. Thank you though," you try to look serious. Cracking up again the two of you walk hand in hand from the bathroom to the bed. Popping a bite of cheese into your mouth, you chew and savor the wonderful taste. After swallowing you assure him, "yes, Will, it's salty and delicious."

"Like yak butter tea?" you ask each other simultaneously, laughing at your connectedness, enjoying the company much more than the food.


	8. Chapter 8

To everyone's surprise, mostly your own, you are first to be ready for the party that night. "Will...are you about ready?" He is sitting on edge of the bed putting socks on. Hi shirt is on, not totally buttoned yet, and his jacket is laying next to him.

"Just about," he responds and gets up from the bed to give you a quick peck before heading to the bathroom to finish primping.

"You know I really like that color on you," and you are sincere as you follow him as far as the hallway. "Will? Are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine," he peeks his head out the bathroom door to meet your eyes. "I suppose I'm just a little nervous about this party. I haven't really been to the Dimera mansion since...well, since the Stefano thing. Let's just say I don't have the best memories of that place." He smiles at you half-heartedly. "But I know this homecoming party is important to my mom and the kids, so as long as you are with me, I should be okay."

"I'll be right by your side the entire night, Will," you take a step closer to him and finish buttoning his shirt. "Now grab your jacket and let's go. We don't want to be too late."

You arrive at the Dimera mansion and are greeted by a valet, dressed in a navy vest and bow time, looking very professional as he takes your keys, jumps in your car, and drives off to park it. "Wow," you hear Will mumble under his breath, "I guess Stefano spared no expense for this party, hah?" He was biting his lips anxiously. You know this is going to be a long night for him; he's going to have to socialize with a lot of people he hasn't - and for some, with very good reason - seen in months. Not since he was accused of Stefano's murder and especially not since Gabi & Nick's fiasco of a wedding.

You reach over to him and grab his hand firmly. Looking Will directly in the eye so you can give him your best confident, supportive smile, you ask, "Ready to go in?" He nods his head and lets out a big, nervous breath.

You are the first one through the door, and Sami and EJ are right in front greeting guests, especially thrilled to see the two of you there. "Sonny! Will! You made it, we are so glad! You both look amazing!" Sami rushes over and embraces you both somewhat carefully, making sure not to spill the contents of her glass or wrinkle her dress. You have to admit, she does look fantastic tonight. Sami is in a knee length cocktail dress of dark royal blue with diamonds sparking from her neck, ears and wrist. EJ is in black with a handkerchief tucked in the front pocket the same color of Sami's dress. They really are a dashing couple.

"Sonny, William," EJ reaches out a hand to both of you, "so glad you could come."

"Will...Sonny!" you hear the sound of children's voices behind you . You watch Will as he showers his younger siblings with kisses and hugs.

"Oh my gosh! You look like my brother Johnny and sisters Sydney and Allie, but I'm not sure," he pretends to spin them around, "I don't recognize these fancy clothes! Okay, you must be impostors; what have you done with them?" He starts walking around the room, calling their names, as they giggle and grab his waist to hug him.

"Will," Sydney squeals, "it's us! It's me, Sydney..." and she does a special turn for him, twirling the billowing skirt of her dress.

"And me, Will, Allie!" while Johnny chimes in too, "Will it really is me, Johnny!" They are both adorable as they vie for their older brother's attention. Will is so good with them. The love he has for his siblings is undeniable, it is clear that he would do anything for them. And it is why you know that Will is going to be the most wonderful, doting, responsible Dad. You can't wait for your journey to start together as parents to Arianna Grace.

"It is you! I'm impressed, a suit and tie, buddy? And girls, you look so pretty in your dresses. Wow, I guess you clean up good!" He winks at them and then is back beside you as the kids come running to hug you next. Through a chorus of "Sonny!" and "How do you like my dress, Sonny?" you drop to a knee to be right at eye level with them.

"Allie and Sydney, you look like princesses. Will you each make sure to save me a dance later?" and they both giggle, covering their mouths, eyeing you with curiosity.

"But aren't you going to dance with Will?" Allie is the first to ask, glancing protectively at her much older brother.

"Of course!" you explain, "but there will be lots of dances, and I'd really like to dance with the two prettiest girls at the party." That's all it takes for the sisters, they blush at you, nod their heads eagerly, and run off to join some of their friends, you are sure to tell them all about your invitation. "And Johnny, you look very dapper in your suit and tie."

"Thank you, Sonny," Johnny replies sincerely, "my Mom says I look real handsome like my Dad."

"Well, she is right," Will is back in the conversation. He pats Johnny on the back and helps you up from your knees. After Johnny heads off to find his friends, Will leans over and whispers into your ear, "I didn't think you'd be on your knees so early into the evening." There is a twinkle in his eyes, and you contemplate finding one of the mysterious rooms rumored to exist in this house so you can have your way with him. You won't be gone long - 10 or 15 minutes, you think. You'd just really like your lips on his and your hands down his pants.

"Can I get you something to drink?" a server pulls you back from your fantasy. "I have a delightfully dry champagne here if you'd like a glass?" You look at Will, wide-eyed, and he looks away, trying to stifle a chuckle. But you can't control yourselves, and to the server's horror, you and Will start laughing uncontrollably.

"We're sorry, um, no thank you," Will manages to squeak out in between gasps of air. "We had an...accident with champagne last week and prefer to stay away. It can be quite the dangerous beverage." And you and Will are reduced to fits of laughter once again. You will never completely forget the stinging pain you were in just last weekend when Will tried to take you into his mouth along with a gulp of champagne. You also won't forget the way he made it up to you. Ways, plural, is more like it. Your heart picks up some speed, and you start to get that telltale tingle in your belly and groin. Looking at your boyfriend, brown eyes just as hazy from the memory as his blue ones. Exchanging a private and promising smile, you take his hand and make your way with the other guests into the dining room.

Before you eat, Stefano stands to deliver a toast. "I am so happy that my son, EJ and his fiancé, Sami and their children have moved into the family mansion. I am happy to see you back together again," he pauses to lift his glass higher, "to EJ, Sami and family, may you share many wonderful memories in your new home." You look at Will who is fiddling with his napkin, avoiding all eye contact with Stefano. You're going to have to ask him about it specifically, the way he cowers in Stefano's presence. For now your focus needs to stay firmly on Will. Maybe if you just keep being supportive without asking too many questions, Will will eventually tell you what's bothering him so much.

After a wonderful meal and the chance to catch up with some of Salem's finest residents, you are pleased to see everyone shifting from their tables into the next room - the ball room. Will steps into the massive open space, and his mouth drops slightly at the sight. The room makes you feel like you've been transported back in time to the days of kings and castles, where places like this were filled with guests dancing every single weekend. In the back musicians are ready, waiting for their cue. Around the edge of the room are chairs with small tables, all set up with a perfect view of the dance floor. That itself is massive, and you wonder what famous feet have glided across there in the past. The windows are outlined with delicate white lights and a gorgeous sparkling chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The space really is breathtaking. Although, it feels more like a wedding reception than a homecoming party. You would have preferred burgers and beer, a friendly game of football and absolutely no attire allowed except jeans.

"Can we sit down?" Will interrupts your thoughts.

"Sure," you respond taking his hand, "we can let our food settle before we dance."

"Really?" he is giving you his you-gotta-be-kidding look. "I'd prefer to stay right here and watch everyone else make fools of themselves out there."

You humor him and smile, knowing that pushing the issue right now would not yield positive results. You'll bide your time. But you are determined to dance with your boyfriend at least once before the night is over.

Within the next couple of hours, few people have been successful in getting Will onto that dance floor. He finally gives in to his Mom, who after about 6 times of asking, wears Will down with her persistence. He also dances with his sister, Allie, who only has to ask him once. Again, he'll do anything for his siblings, and you watch as he let's his sister dance on the tops of his feet. He dances with his Grandma Marlena next and then Johnny, who is able to drag him out there for the orchestra's unique arrangement of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance".

The music slows, and you seize the moment as he makes his way back to your table. "Mr Horton, will you do me the honor of a dance, please?" Looking at you with a slow, sexy smile, he finally agrees. Everything is perfect as you pull him out to the dance floor and wrap your arms around his waist.

"You happy, now? You got me out here finally," he says softly into your ear as his arms find their way to your neck.

"Very. And now I can check one more off my list."

"List – what kind? How to make Will feel most uncomfortable? How to get the entire room to look at the token gay couple?"

"Nope. Neither one of those," and you are enjoying teasing him as you pull him even closer into you.

After a few seconds, Will can't take it any more and asks you again, "Sonny, are you going to tell me what kind of list?"

"I suppose," you tease, kissing him on the cheek. "It's my list of fantasies."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. This seems awfully...uhh...tame to count as one of your fantasies." He is wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"I don't know why you find this to be so surprising," you confess to him openly. "Dancing with you like this is something I've fantasized about quite a bit. I had hoped we would get a chance at Gabi & Nick's wedding, but we know how that turned out. So, here we are…and I have to say that I'm quite happy to have you in this certain position, which may also soon be added to my list of favorites."

"But why would you waste a fantasy on dancing…especially since it is happening in front of a whole bunch of my drunken relatives?"

"Well, let's see," you whisper close to his ear, "I am at a party with friends and family, I have my gorgeous, incredible boyfriend with me, he is now pressing his amazing body firmly up against mine, his cheek touching mine, arms around me, his scent filling my nose….I can feel every breath you take, every move your body makes…"

"Isn't that a 'Police" song?" Will interjects playfully. "You say you can feel my every movement, is there anything else you feel? Because after that little speech, we might have some additional unexpected movement going on…."

"Just stay close to me; we'll hide each other." And it's not something either of you laugh at. It is a private secret you two share, you are both extremely content to be holding each other, dancing together with most of Salem watching. This means the world to you, and you are determined to show Will later just how much you appreciate him. Dancing with Will is as good as you dreamt it. Your bodies so close, mouths to ears, swaying gently in rhythm with the music. You hope someday you'll be back dancing like this at your wedding reception.

As the song ends, you release Will slowly and kiss his hand before letting it go. "Will, that really meant a lot to me. I know it wasn't too easy for you, but I really appreciate it." You smile, and he takes your hand back into his.

"I know how you can thank me for my sacrifice," Will states boldly, meeting your eyes directly.

"Really," you are chuckling at him as his face reddens and his eyes start to darken with desire. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Patience, dear, you'll soon find out. So, why don't we get out of this place?"

"Now? The party is still going pretty strong. Are you sure you want to take off this early?"

"Sonny, I am sure," his gaze does not waiver, his eyes shift from your eyes, down to your lips. He licks his own, and you are starting to imagine those lips on yours, on your neck, your chest and beyond. Swallowing, you check with him one more time for confirmation. "Sonny, take me home to bed, now. Please." And that's it. You give the valet your ticket and proceed to break every speed limit law on your way back to your apartment, hoping maybe for the chance to explore some of your other fantasies tonight too.


	9. Chapter 9

You are being showered with kisses, touched so carefully, so purposefully, so tenderly you can't control the tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes. Your heart is beating rapidly, every exhale you release is accompanied by a soft moan, and whenever Sonny's lips connect with any part of your body, you are transported to a place of total bliss. Nothing you have ever felt before has been this magical, sensual, and completely fulfilling all at the same time. You blink and open your eyes to see him delicately placing kisses on the inside of your wrist, up your forearm, to the crevice of your elbow. You never knew how amazing you could feel with just the simple touch of Sonny's lips on your skin, skimming the surface, light as a feather. "Sonny..." your voice is thick with desire and he lifts his head to meet your eyes. As you look into the eyes of the most beautiful person you've ever known, the tears fall. You try to breathe in to calm yourself, but it's impossible now. Your whole body is wracked with such powerful emotion, you are trembling and your lovemaking has only just begun.

"Will?" he asks fearfully, afraid he's done something wrong. "Are you okay? Is this okay, because I can stop..." His expression turns to one of concern, and you are afraid your heart might just explode from the intensity.

"Sonny, I don't want you to stop. I just...I..." and you are at loss for words.

"Tell me, Will, please. I thought you were enjoying this and then to see you crying, I don't understand. So, I need you to tell me."

He's right. You haven't kept secrets from each other in a long time. Taking a deep breath, you begin, "This is still new for me, Sonny. I've never felt anything that comes even close to what you are doing to me. I feel unbreakable when you touch me, and I am overwhelmed with how completely and totally in love with you I feel in this moment. What I can't contain is coming out in my tears. They are of joy, Sonny, something you have shown me is possible...every day we are together." The tears are streaming down your cheeks now, and he smiles at you while wiping the wetness with his thumbs. Without a word, Sonny moves up to face you and pulls you against him, arms tight around you. He rubs slow circles on your back and waits for you to speak again.

Nose to nose, you open your eyes and hold his steady. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," and you put a finger to Sonny's lips as he is about to stop you, "just listen." He shuts his mouth in defeat. "But every day I am surprised by how deeply these feelings I have for you are. It's like you are as critical to my survival as my heart or my lungs. And I realize that all the crap we've both been through, all of those rough days, being teased, misunderstood, afraid to come out...and then becoming best friends, confidantes and eventually lovers, breaking up and getting back together...all of that led us to this very moment in time. We are made for each other, Sonny, and I never want to be without you. But if that time ever comes, I will know that being with you was the best time of my life."

Watching him as you say those things, you recognize the look on his face. He can't speak, he's too shocked, not used to you sharing your feelings so openly. He always wants to be your knight in shining armor, saving you, saying just the right things to make you feel better, to convince you that you are worth all the love he gives so freely to you. Except sometimes you have to be that for him; you need to remind him that he is cherished, too, that he is the single most precious thing in your life and you intend to never let him go. "Will, I don't know what to say..." he looks tentative, unsure.

"You don't have to say anything. It's my turn to do the talking for once," you wink at him and he lets out a soft chuckle. "And to tell you the truth," you look at him innocently, "I don't want to talk anymore anyway." You lean in those few centimeters separating you and brush your lips against his. Slowly, gently, you move them over his, relishing in the smoothness, lingering on the top lip first, taking it alone to taste and savor. Moving to his bottom lip, you run your tongue lightly across the edge, over the fullness and inside just above his teeth. Now that his mouth is open, you let your tongue in to touch just the tip of his before you retreat. Sonny can no longer keep quiet, and he lets out the most beautiful, sensuous sigh, laced with undeniable passion.

You move Sonny so that he is on his back completely, and you gently put your left leg over his waist to rest on the other side of his hips. You are immensely aroused, and your cocks brush against each other as you settle in, straddling him now. You hear another wonderful sound escape his lips and watch as he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back to the pillow. Lifting your hips slightly so your that it's only your legs touching the outside of his thighs, you bend forward to kiss his eyelids. His eyes flutter open slowly and you are mesmerized by the vulnerability that you see. He has surrendered himself to you once and for all.

Caressing your way down his body, you take your time kissing every inch of skin, paying special attention to his wrists and the sensitive spot in the crook of his arms. Before Sonny did that to you earlier, you had no idea how incredible something so simple, so seemingly innocent could feel. Your lips tingle as they move across his skin, and you are both breathing harder, faster, trying to keep your bodies from thrusting up into the other. Your eyes move up to his once again, wanting assurance that he is okay, that he is as consumed with love and desire as you are. Seeing his eyes, now dark and hooded, you know instinctually that he wants more.

You pull your right leg to the other side so you have better access to his legs stretched out and supple in front of you. Making your way down his thighs, you bend his knee slightly so you have access to the underside. Kissing, licking him there causes the same reaction as when you were doing this to his arm, and he exhales a helpless moan. It's unexpected, it's intoxicating to be able to have this kind of affect on him. Just as you are making your way to his ankles and toes, he shocks you by sliding himself down just a little and taking your hardness completely in his mouth.

"Oh shit, Sonny!" you can't contain it, and you let your head fall onto his shins. His lips, his mouth feel amazing on you and you know you must have him now.

Pulling from his mouth determinedly, you hold his gaze as you move in between his legs, gently pushing his knees up and out to expose his entrance. "Sonny?" you question with just one simple word, "inside?"

"Yes, oh God please, Will, I want you inside of me more than anything. Please." He is begging, trying to hold back the emotion that threatens to make you both orgasm immediately.

You reach for the tube in the nightstand drawer and coat your fingers before pushing one into his hole. He can't stop the sounds that keep escaping his mouth, telling you not to stop, that he wants more, that he wants everything you've got. You add another finger followed by a third, and despite your urgent need, you take the time to make sure he is fully relaxed and ready. You get up as close as you can before pulling your fingers out, so there is barely a moment of emptiness for him. You settle your tip just inside his rim and push in slowly as you both murmur each other's names. Resting just a minute, you focus on Sonny, hair disheveled, lips parted, his hands reaching out to touch any part of you he can. "I love you so much, Sonny," you whisper and start a slow rhythm pulling out and pushing back into him. Typically this languid pace would be short-lived, one of you demanding impatiently for it be harder, faster. But that doesn't happen. You both want to revel in your pleasure, cherishing the intimacy of you in him and his body surrounding you, holding you captive.

You eventually start moving quicker, delving deeper and know that you are both close to the edge. Sonny lifts his hips to meet each of your thrusts, and your mutual cries are becoming darker, more desperate. Your entire body is starting to shake, unable to hold back any longer. Crashing into each other, you grab his hands with yours and hold them steady against his body. With one final plunge, you yell out as you explode in him and feel the force of his warm release on your stomach. You keep repeating his name as he does yours, and you continue to move in and out, riding out this amazing orgasm that leaves you both immobile and breathless.

He reaches for your shoulders and brings you up into his arms, your head resting on his chest. Intensely moved, emotions laid bare, you let your tears fall onto his chest as your body trembles, attempting to recover. Sonny tightens his embrace, and you feel his chin rest on the top of your head. Soon, you feel wetness on your forehead, and you realize that he too is crying, having given everything to you and is now drained, enraptured, exposed.

You lift your head to look at this amazing man, laying there with you, slightly blurry through damp eyes. Both leaning in, you kiss, lips melding together, tears mingling on your cheeks, arms clinging to the other never wanting to let go. He gently brushes away a strand of hair that has matted itself to your temple. "Will...I..." his voice is hoarse, he doesn't continue.

"I know, Sonny," is all you can manage and try to convey just with your eyes everything you are feeling right now. Never have you felt so loved, so special, so in tune with another person. You are stronger together than you are on your own, and you know that this experience has sealed your bond. Nothing will ever be able to keep you from this man. No one, no crime, no secret, no distance will keep you from loving him. He is your Sonny, and you are his Will. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Expect the Unexpected**

"Wow," he says with his eyes open wide, "that is huge."

You smile, proud of yourself for eliciting that kind of response. "It is, isn't it." You say it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes..." Will hesitates before he goes on. "I have to admit I'm a little intimidated." He looks at me shyly, and his cheeks get a bit rosy. Every time he blushes, you think it is the most adorable thing ever, much to Will's chagrin.

"You're not afraid of it, are you Will?" You are teasing and he knows it. But it doesn't stop him from glaring at you, perturbed and amused at the same time.

Will licks at his lips nervously, "Not afraid, Sonny, more like tentative."

You were pleased with the purchase of your new toy when you first got it, and now, observing Will's slight discomfort mixed with his obvious curiosity, you are convinced you've done well. "Maybe what they say is true...sometimes bigger IS better..." and you leave that provocative declaration hanging in the air and watch Will squirm just a little more.

"H-h-how does it work?"

"I suppose we could try it, hah? Just jump in and see where we go."

Will shakes his head adamantly, "No, Sonny, I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean, it's impressive and all, and you are clearly proud of it, but I might just sit back and watch you first." Not the response you had hoped for. You were hoping for a bit of interaction between the two of you.

You frown. "Wait, you're just going to watch me? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what to do, and I don't want to ruin anything, so you start and I'll join in if and when I'm feeling ready."

"I guess this isn't exactly the reaction I'd hoped from you, Will," you are being totally honest. You bought this for him, for you, to enjoy together. Perhaps your decision was not the best one after all.

Will looks at you puzzled, his eyebrows matching his grimace. "What exactly did you expect, Sonny? Maybe if you tell me why you got this, why you feel it is necessary, then maybe I'll understand better."

Grabbing his hands, you pull him to the bed and look him deeply in the eyes. "Will, this is a big deal for me, too. I've never bought anything like this before." You pause in the hopes that your words settle his fears just a little. "But I love you so much, and I want only the best of everything for you."

"I know that Sonny. You already give me so much...I'm very satisfied." Will looks at you earnestly, and you know that despite his tentativeness, you did actually make the perfect choice.

"That's sweet, Will, but here's the deal. We'll have a daughter soon, and even though she'll be tiny at first, she is going to grow and change so fast and I don't want us to miss one second of it." You take a deep breath, "I've thought a lot about this, Will. Buying this new flat screen TV, entertainment system with Apple TV and camera, my hope is that we will capture every moment with her and be able to pull up those memories whenever we want and revisit them right here. It's intimidating, I know, but I want us to discover this together. I know it's not something we needed...but it's something I wanted to get for us. Arianna isn't always going to be with us, so I want you to be able to feel her close every minute you're apart."

"Wow," Will reuses his opening line. "That puts things into perspective. You are amazing; thank you so much." He leans over to kiss your lips appreciatively. "And I know I've said this before, but I am the luckiest guy in the whole world. You are so thoughtful and generous - thinking of our family. I'm sorry I didn't seem interested at first." He looks at you apologetically, and you reach up to cup his chin.

"No need to apologize, Will. I know the whole set up is intimidating, and we'll have to learn how everything works. Jeez, you are the gadget guy, I thought you'd be more excited to delve in!" You tease him and lean in for another sweet peck. "I know this whole situation isn't how we planned it...you having a baby, fighting for custody rights, adapting our homes to accommodate a newborn...it's all very new and to be honest, it's been quite an adjustment getting used to the idea of having to wake up for night feedings and diaper changes. But," you see him about to interject, so you hold out your hands, asking for his patience as you finish. "But I have thought a lot about this, Will. I want you, I can't imagine my life without you - ever, and I want us to help raise Arianna Grace. I love her already so much because she is a part of you. I have no hesitations in doing this with you, Will, none whatsoever."

"I love you so much, Sonny. Thank you." And he proceeds to show you just how grateful he is.

^^^^^^^^%^^^^^^^^  
One week later Will is scrolling through the TV menu, expertly exploring every option, trying to discover as much as he can before the baby is born. He ventures into the video section and is surprised to see a couple already in there. "Son, we have videos on here?"

"Yeah, I uploaded a few from YouTube; I know we're not fans of soaps, but there is this great story line I heard about from a friend. It's about two men...with a lot of the typical soap opera problems, but they are raising a child together. I wouldn't have even checked them out if Nate hadn't pushed it. I guess they have amazing chemistry together. Their relationship is really believable. Nate says they are incredible actors. Oh, and he says there are some really great intimate moments between them, too." You stop to wiggle your eyebrows a little, "doesn't that sound like they might be fun to watch?"

"Yes, it does. Cool. I had kind of heard some chatter about them but hadn't even checked it out. I think we should watch those clips together." He starts moving from video to video, reading their descriptions trying to decide which one to watch first. He lands on a video that has the description: The Two take their Relationship to the next Level. "Hmmm...this sounds interesting, Sonny, how about this one first?" He selects it before you even have the chance to respond.

Will is not sure how to react at all once the clip starts playing. With your huge TV, the images are so large, so intense, it's breathtaking. You watch and smile, knowing that he has picked the perfect video, the one you wanted him to choose so you could enact the plan you've been hatching over this last week. All of a sudden, the opening credits to the show are stopped and your face appears on the extra large screen.

"What the..." Will doesn't know what's going on, and you are enjoying your surprise for him immensely.

Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, you offer encouragement, "just keep watching, my love." As the light in the video brightens and you come into full focus, Will glances at you one more time, so many questions etched in his face. You give him a stern look and motion back to the TV with your head. "Watch." And Will reluctantly shifts his gaze back to the screen.

You are sitting in the video, fidgeting a little in one of the kitchen chairs as you make sure the camera is capturing everything just right. Straightening, you hear yourself say the lines you've rehearsed hour after hour while stocking cups and clearing tables at the coffee house. "Will Horton, you are the most amazing, beautiful, kind person I've ever met. I knew so early on into our relationship - what was then just a friendship - that I felt something magical happening between us." You pause on the video to lick your bottom lip and take a deep breath. "Our journey so far has been wonderful, unpredictable, and so intense...I feel this connection with you I've never experienced before. I know that I am very much in love with you and don't see that ever changing."

Will looks over his shoulder quickly, and you can see his eyes start to twinkle and a smile break across his face. What an amazing sight that is for you; you could stare into those blue eyes all day and be the happiest guy alive. His eyes now back at the TV, you're speaking again and you know you are about to get to the good stuff.

"With Arianna coming, I want you to feel comfortable that we are giving her the best of everything. It's one of the reasons I bought this whole entertainment set up, and I want you to know that I made that big decision with our family in mind. I know it's going to be hard, adjusting our lives, but it is what I want and I've thought long and hard about this, Will. I want you with me, going through life together, helping to raise Arianna together. You're going to need lots of support, so I have something very important that I want to ask you."

Your stomach is tied up in knots, and you anticipate Will's reaction, hoping he'll be as thrilled at the idea as you are.

"William Horton, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of moving in with me?" And there's planned silence on the video and unplanned silence in your apartment. Will doesn't say a word and keeps staring forward at you on the screen.

"Will," you whisper, touching his arm to get him to turn around. He shakes it off unexpectedly. You are taken aback by his coldness and feel your heart catch in your chest. It's getting harder for you to breathe but it's not from the excitement you had anticipated, it is from your growing anxiety and fear.

"Sonny," Will stands up and holds your gaze with an intense stare, "I love you, too. And I appreciate more than you'll ever know how much you have done for me and for Arianna, and she's not even here yet." This is going better now, you think to yourself.

"You are the most incredible boyfriend, and I am so lucky to have you. And because of that, I have to say this to your question: No. No, Sonny, I can't move in with you." His directness catches you completely off guard. Your mouth drops open, and you feel tears spring to your eyes. This is not at all how you envisioned this moment. You expected to be celebrating by now, maybe even doing so lovingly in your bed...or maybe the shower. The video resumes and your own voice startles you from your trance. "I'm so happy, Will! Let's celebrate..." you had expected an entirely different outcome. You grab the remote from Will and you fumble to press the 'stop' button to end your torture.

"N-no?" you ask trying to keep the hurt from your voice. "No?" you repeat a little louder. "But Will, I don't understand..."

"You don't understand?" he implores, concern and anger and sadness all taking turns flashing in his eyes. "Sonny, I meant what I said. I do love you; You are the most incredible person I know, and I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you as a partner."

"But..." you jump in, anticipating his next word.

"But, I can't, Sonny, I'm sorry. Arianna is coming soon, and I have so much going on in my head. But, I know this with certainty, I can't move in with you right now." His lips attempt a kind smile, but it only makes you more devastated and hurt. Will walks to you, pulls you up to your feet, and puts his arms around you in a deep, longing embrace. Why does this not feel as passionate and as titillating as your typical hugs? Why does this feel final? Will steps back from you, brushes away a tear that has escaped down your cheek and kisses you gently on the lips. "I love you, Sonny, but this is not what I want." He backs away from you, turns to the door and leaves your apartment without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dear readers, it seems that I have turned some of you off with my latest chapter. I do recognize that it doesn't quite seem to fit the summary of this story, but for me, it felt necessary in order to get to the next level of WilSon fantasies. I hope you stick with it! Thanks for your continued feedback and support.

(((((((::)))))))

**_Sonny, I am sorry I left like I did. I was just overwhelmed by your question. Plz can we meet later 2 talk?_**

**_Okay Will. Where should we meet? I'm off work at 4. _**Sonny's text back is very short and to the point. This is going to take some time to undo the damage you've done by turning down his offer to move in with him.

**_Meet me at the pub at 4:30. I'll c u then. I love u._**

**_C u at 4:30._** Even shorter. Not a word of affection or confirmation of his love for you.

(((((((::)))))))

You are at the pub by 4:15 and had called your Grandma Caroline ahead of time to make sure the quietest table in the corner was reserved for you. Opening the menu, you page through it, not really seeing anything on it. You are worried and nervous and so terribly sorry you left Sonny's place like you did. You've not gone this long without seeing or hearing from him since your big baby news was announced at Gabi and Nick's first wedding. It was that same look - the one you said you never wanted to see on Sonny's face ever again - that appeared the other night when you told him "No". Remembering once again the pain and confusion in his eyes, the frustration of being taken completely by surprise, the shock that you could do this to him, you know that this meeting is absolutely critical to your future together. You need to explain yourself. And your decision. And you need him to understand why you did what you did.

At exactly 4:30, Sonny walks into the pub, searches the place and finds his way back to the table in the corner where you wait anxiously for him. He looks exhausted, solemn, and he icily gives you his cheek when you rise to kiss him. This is going to be even harder than you expected.

"Sonny," you might as well get started now, so you rush right in, "I am so sorry that I left the other night without talking to you. I should never have turned you down without providing an explanation."

"Okay, Will," he meets your glance and even though he is here physically sitting next to you, you can tell his thoughts are far away. "Then why did you?"

His question is simple and emotionless. "Sonny, please listen to all I have to say, okay?" You swallow and blow out the breath you have been holding. "What I have to say is not me trying to make excuses for my behavior; I know it's too late for that. I've done damage to our relationship that I need to mend. So, what I tell you is just my honest feelings. It is what is truly, deeply in my heart and soul right now. I want to be as truthful with you as possible."

His expression changes little, but you see his eyes squint shut at your last sentence. You take it in and move on quickly.

"I love you so much, that hasn't - and won't ever change, Sonny. These last few months exploring our fantasies has been so incredible. I'm so glad we trust each other enough to experiment and play. So, when you asked me to move in, at first all I could think about was that I could have this," you motion around you, "us, all the time. But when I search deep down for what I really want from our relationship, I realize that my feelings _have_ changed over time. And moving in with you is no longer all that I want." His eyes pop open once again stunned at your declaration, and he shakes his head, crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks away from you.

"Will, are you breaking up with me?" Sonny's voice is terse and shaky. You think you see his eyes growing damp, but he doesn't let you observe him for long, moving his hands to cover his face.

"Sonny," you reach out and try to pull his hands down so you can meet his eyes. "No, Sonny. I do not want to break up. I told you that I love you so much."

"Then why, Will?" his voice bellows over the hum of pub conversation and a few customers turn to try to locate the noise's origin. "You have told me so many times how much you felt at home at my apartment...how you wished you never had to leave. And I offer you the opportunity to make that a reality and you turn me down. Will, I'm afraid I just don't understand what you want anymore. I have been having the best time...the handcuffs, the champagne, the blindfold...all of it has been amazing and hot and fun. Maybe this means we don't want the same things. Maybe our lives are just headed in two different directions?" Sonny finishes by throwing his hands up in total frustration. "Maybe we should break up, Will."

No, no, no...this is the last place you wanted the conversation to go. It's the furthest thing from the truth. But you are doing a really lame job of convincing Sonny of that.

"Sonny, please, I'm not through with what I need to tell you. That's why I asked you to listen to all I have to say, okay?" You are pleading with him, begging him to stick with you as you fumble through the rest of your apology.

"Fine, Will. Go on." Thank goodness he's giving you another chance to get this right. So, you better do that this time.

"I do love being with you at your apartment; I feel safe, loved, comfortable...like I've finally found somewhere I belong. It's not a feeling I'm used to and being bounced around from place to place and parent to parent has resulted in me pretty much refusing to put down roots and admit when I'm finally happy somewhere." You take another deep breath and press on. You are relieved to see Sonny relaxing a little into his chair, his attention now clearly focused on you.

"And then to feel like that at your place, wow, it floored me that I let myself get that strongly attached to being there with you. It also terrified me...because in my experience, just as soon as I'd get comfortable, something would change. And I'd lose everything. So, I stopped letting myself get comfortable. Until you. That moment after the first time we made love, laying side by side, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, I finally felt like I was home. Then the morning we woke up together after a full night of beautiful lovemaking, that was the most amazing day of my life. And for once, I didn't stop myself from getting comfortable." You break for moment to clear your throat and realize that you are extremely thirsty. You stand abruptly from the table, "I'm going to get myself a glass of water, would you like one?" Sonny nods his head and you head to the bar for two glasses. You return to the table, set one in front of him and take a long gulp from yours. By the time you are done, your glass is already two-thirds of the way empty.

"Okay, Will, clearly you needed a drink. Do you need a refill already?" Sonny let himself smile just a little.

"No, I'm fine now. That's all I needed." You set your glass down and get prepared for what you want to say next.

"Well, if you need more, just have a drink of mine." You are thrilled, though you don't show it, that he offered his to you. He's always so sweet and kind. It breaks your heart that you have hurt someone so generous and loving. It's time you make that right.

"Thanks," you respond and continue. "Then the wedding came, and my secret was out, and you didn't want to see me anymore. I was so angry with myself for letting them prey on my deepest insecurities. I was so mad that I went against every instinct I had to tell you the truth right from the beginning. But at that point, it was too late. I thought I lost you forever." Your voice cracks slightly at those last words. "It was the hardest, loneliest, most agonizing time of my entire life. And that's when it came to me."

Sonny lifted his shoulders and his eyebrows. "What came to you?"

"That what I missed most during our break-up was not your apartment - it was you. All this time I was so focused on belonging _somewhere_, when what I really needed to focus on was letting myself belong to _someone_. I don't mean 'belong' like a possession; I mean 'belong' as in trust completely, love unconditionally, and finally release any fear of being abandoned. I was looking so hard to find a place I could call home that I missed the realization that I had found a **person** I could call home."

Sonny leans in towards you, for the first time since his arrival he moves to put less distance between the two of you...not more. Feeling confident that this is headed in a positive direction, you boldly lay out a hand on the table, willing him to stretch his out to meet yours. After a few seconds, you are about to pull it back when he gently grabs your hand and starts stroking your palm with his thumb. It's a moment of tremendous relief, and you are afraid you might lose the slight hold you have on your emotions right now.

"Sonny, when we were apart, I missed YOU, not your PLACE. I missed your eyes and voice and body everyday, I didn't miss the coffee or Common Grounds. Well, actually I did miss your coffee. The stuff I try to make is horrible." You let a grin spread across your face and see that Sonny is doing the same, finally letting down his guard. "But the point is Sonny, that YOU are my home now. And wherever you are, that's where I want to be. Whether it's in your apartment, the coffee shop, my dorm room or Victor's mansion, I am home when I am with you."

You let a tear escape the corner of your eye and you reach to brush it away before Sonny sees you. He's too fast, though, and his fingers get to your cheek before your own, wiping it dry with the utmost gentleness.

"That's amazing Will, I am blown away. You are my home, too, and I wasn't trying to just get you to move in with me so sex would be more convenient. I wanted us to make a commitment to be together...for a long time. I thought that moving in together was an obvious place for us to start."

"Me too, at first. It's what I always thought I wanted. Until I realized that I, uh, I want more." This is the heavy stuff you need to say but that scares you shitless. Your insides are in knots and you think you could pass out at any moment.

"More?" he whispers the simple question.

"Yes, Sonny. More. I don't want us to just live together. I don't want it to be that easy for one of us to move out if things get tough again. I don't want to do that until we establish something first."

"Are you asking for some sort of contract? Because I can add you to the lease..."

"No, Sonny," and you can't help but chuckle and look down at your hand still in his. "What we - I - need to establish first is this: I love you more than anything, and I want to live my life with you forever." You bite your cheek out of habit and let it go, moving on before you chicken out. "I don't want to just share an apartment with you, Sonny, I want to share a life with you. I want to marry you."

Silence overtakes your table once again and you keep your eyes focused downward, scared to death of meeting Sonny's eyes. Never, ever have you put yourself out there like this, and you are terrified at the depth of your own vulnerability. After what feels like minutes but probably is only seconds, you feel a soft touch under your chin, pulling your gaze slowly up from the table. Your blue eyes meet his brown ones, and you bravely wait for his reaction. It's not until you see the dampness on his cheeks that you realize he is crying. "Sonny," you ask tentatively, summoning the little amount of courage you have left, "will you marry me?"

He closes his eyes and lets the tears fall freely now. Nodding his head, he breathes out, "Yes, Will. I want nothing more in this world than to marry you." At those most amazing words, you can no longer keep control of your raw emotions and you choke out a sob, reaching to envelope him in your arms. You hold on so tightly as you saturate the collar of his shirt.

Finally letting go to look at each other once again, he kisses you tenderly and frames your face with his hands. "What happened Will? Not too long ago you were telling me that you wanted the right to marry but didn't ever intend on exercising it. You said your family was a mess of failed relationships, and you refused to make the same mistakes. You told me that your Mom had been married more times than Liz Taylor and that you'd never follow in her footsteps. You wanted to keep things simple, easy. Marriage is neither of those, Will. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Without a doubt, Sonny, I want to be married to you. And I don't plan on following in my mom's footsteps; you are the only one for me and I intend to be with you until we're ornery old men. Got that? So, I have changed my mind...can't a guy do that?" You are beaming now, unable to contain the excitement and love you feel for this man. Standing up from your chair, you keep a hold of Sonny's hand and clear your throat to get the attention of the other customers. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am so happy I just have to share this with you all." You grin widely at the shocked look on Sonny's face. "This man is Sonny, he is the love of my life and he has just agreed to marry me!" With applause and cheers of congratulation filling the room, you pull him up boldly to share a one-of-a-kind, soon-to-be-husbands kiss.

"So, do any of those fantasies of yours happen to include a marriage proposal? And maybe how to appopriately celebrate a recent engagement?" You wiggle your eyebrows at him, and you know that you want nothing more right now than to be alone with this man, your fiancee.

All he does is nod his head, and you see his mind working. His brown eyes darken and he licks his bottom lip as his gaze holds yours with the most incredible intensity. Reading each other perfectly, the two of you leave the pub, hand and hand, off to celebrate your engagement in your own speical way...fantasies included.


	12. Chapter 12

"Son?" Will whispers, interrupting your groggy, exhausted, almost-sleep.

"Mmm hmmm?" you mumble back not even opening your eyes.

He rolls further into you, his hand grazing across your belly until it reaches the other side of your waist. "Did umm that feel different?"

You blink a couple of times hoping that helps you focus on Will. Although you are, it's obvious he isn't quite ready for sleep. "Different?" is all you can manage.

"Yes, Sonny, different!" He is getting impatient with you. "We have made love countless times as boyfriends but this is the first time as fiancées. It felt different somehow...more special, intense, like it held amazing promises for our future together."

Clearing your throat, you realize that the only way Will is going to allow you to get some sleep is by participating in this conversation. You meet his sparkling blues with your half-open brown ones. "For me, every single time is special and incredible and mind-blowing." Your hand reaches to cup his face, "but you're right, Will. This time was different...in such a wonderful way. It's like shaking hands after making a deal; we solidified our commitment to each other."

Will sat up abruptly, pulling away from your touch. "Did you just compare _that_ to making a deal? Did I really just hear you say that what we did was the equivalent to 'shaking on it'? Do I need to sign on the dotted line, too?"

You aren't sure if he's playing or not, but you know that this conversation is quickly tanking. You must salvage the moment. Now. "Will, I never intended to insult you or our relationship by oversimplifying it like that. I'm sorry." You take a breath and are encouraged when he sinks down back into bed. "I just...I remember when I finalized the deal on the coffee shop. I was so proud, so happy, so excited for what was to come. The group of us shook hands. It was amazing for me to feel that much possibility in such a simple gesture. But I did. And that is how I feel about us...about this last time we made love. I have so much hope, I am unbelievably happy, and I see endless possibilities for our future. It's not the action of shaking hands, Will, it's the dedication and the thrill of what's to come that I was trying to capture. Guess I didn't do so well." You smile ruefully and slowly turn your head away from him.

After a few minutes, Will finally speaks. "You always know the perfect thing to say. Just when I think I've got you, then you go and pull up this 'endless possibilities for our future' crap. Can't you maybe just let me enjoy one moment where you ungracefully put - and leave - your foot in your mouth?"

"Hmm...what was that you said you wanted in my mouth?" Much of your body has perked up now. You stare at Will's lips and move your gaze slowly to his naked chest. Without a moment's hesitation, you bend your head and take one of Will's dark nipples into your mouth. First you lick slowly around, tracing its every bump and curve. Then you clamp on lightly at first with your teeth. Hearing Will gasp in surprise and then groan with pleasure, you shift your attention to the other side, taking that nipple between your teeth and sucking hard. Will's husky cries are wonderful, and his back arches into you.

"Sonny," Will whispers and the sound is music to your ears. "You were almost asleep just minutes ago..."

You pull Will completely on top of you and push your hips into his. You know that you are aroused now and want him to know, too. He gasps as he feels your hardness meet his, and he lunges at you, lips grabbing and taking much of your mouth in his. Your tongues explore, and he delves so deep, you feel the fire move right from your mouth to your chest and directly to your groin. He is insatiable and he is yours. Just that thought draws you dangerously near your climax, but you resist, wanting to make this last a very long time.

"I was almost asleep, Will, but I am certainly not now." You pull one of his hands that is buried in your hair down to your stomach and follow the trail to your throbbing cock. "You have awakened me, Will. You do this...you bring out the fiercest passion in me, and I can never, will never, get enough. I want you now and forever, my beautiful husband-to-be."

He wraps his fingers around you and starts moving up and down, brushing his thumb against the tip to feel the wetness that's already escaped. It's your turn to cry out and he catches it in his mouth with a searing kiss. His lips move from yours to your cheek, your jawline and to that overly sensitive place right behind your ear. His gentle caress is electrifying, and he lingers there, taking advantage of your sudden submissiveness. When he touches you like that, you are powerless. Just as much as he is yours, you are totally, undeniably his.

"Roll onto your stomach, Sonny," Will commands as he moves off of you.

"M-my stomach?" you stutter, so obviously turned on by his aggression.

"You may have stuttered, my dear, but I didn't." He teases arrogantly, fueling your fire like gas on hot coals. You quickly turn and offer your backside to him, lifting your buttocks just enough for him to glimpse what's hidden between. He puts a hand on you for balance and reaches off the bed briefly. The next thing you know you smell berries and feel his warm hands massaging your shoulders. They are slick and slide flawlessly from blade to blade, his thumbs pressing deep into supple skin. It is comforting as much as it is erotic, and you feel dizzy at Will's confident touch.

His hands find your lower back, soothing muscles sore from hours of standing at the bar making coffee drinks. You let out a soft moan, and he is immediately at your ear. "I'm glad you are enjoying this my love."

"Shit, Will, enjoying? You are so incredibly hot...and you make me want to flip you now and put my mouth on you."

"As appealing as that sounds, I am currently very committed to my current task, so your mouth will just have to wait." As he says this, he presses his body onto yours, his hardness meeting the top of your crevice. Good God, this man is teaching you quite the lesson. You think maybe you need to piss him off more regularly if this is how his anger manifests.

Grinding into the bed, you find yourself begging for more. "Yes, Will, please..."

His moist fingers spread you, and you lose all capacity to breathe when his tongue grazes your hole. His hands resume their massage, kneading your ass as his lips kiss a trail down to the underside of your balls. Grabbing the pillow above you, you push your head forward to stifle the loud cry you can no longer keep in. Your hips move on their own, lifting to meet his warm mouth, and his hand moves with lightening speed around to grab your cock firmly. With his other hand, he helps pull you up so you are both kneeling, your back resting on his chest. He strokes harder and faster, and you let your head fall back onto his shoulder in surrender. Once again he is in your ear, whispering, his words making every nerve tingle. "Cum for me Sonny. I love to feel you in my hand...Sonny, I want you to cum in my hand." His teeth find your ear and you feel the pressure moving from deep inside your chest down into your hardness. You are ready to explode.

Turning your head slightly towards Will, you meet his eyes and see nothing but raw desire and crash your mouth to his. He pumps with more urgency until he feels your body stiffen and let go. You yell his name; you yell with such immense pleasure that your words are no longer discernible. You don't care what you are yelling, you just need release in every way possible. Collapsing against him, you try to gain control of your breathing and reach your hands around his waist for stability. He holds you up, taking on your full body weight as you tremble and shake.

"Will," you gasp hoarsely, "Will that was amazing, and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sonny, with all my heart. But we're not through here yet. Hold on, my love."

Moving you gently away from his chest, he turns you to face him and lays you back onto the cold sheets. He pulls your knees up and apart, exposing his ultimate destination. Using some of the berry scented massage oil and the remnants of your orgasm, Will coats his length before plunging deep inside of you. It's searing pain at first, you have not been properly opened, and you are so tight around Will's cock. Then it's unbelievable pleasure as Will thrusts in and out of you, his rhythm your drug, relaxing you, intoxicating you until you are writhing beneath him. His breathing is ragged and hands clutch your hips; he is getting close, you can feel his body succumb to the intensity of your clinging heat. Sweat falls from his temples as he lets his head fall forward. Gaining strength, you hold your legs and hips up to allow his to work less. He slows, holding himself inside of you one last time before pulling almost all the way out and then pounding into you for his final release. "Aaahhh!" he screams out and you feel him filling you completely.

His chest is against yours, and you wrap your arms around him tightly, smoothing the tense muscles that just had a work out like none other. You brush your lips against his forehead and into his hair, murmuring a myriad of 'I love yous' as he settles his breathing, letting out adorable moans with each exhale.

After you've both fully recovered, he carefully moves off of you and slides on his side; you move to yours, facing him. You are both spent, satiated, and almost speechless. You hold his hand in yours and bring it to your lips, kissing the back and then his palm. "William Horton, I love you so much."

"Jackson Kiriakis, I love you so much," Will replies looking giddy and adorable. "In fact, I might even consider making you my husband some day."

"Hrmph!" you grunt playfully. "Good thing, since you already asked and I already agreed. No take-backs now."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Son," his tone turns serious, and he looks at you with the vulnerability of a small child. "You're sure, Sonny, about marrying me?" His question shocks you. Just yesterday you were wondering the same thing about him.

"100%, no doubt in my mind. You are my world, Will, and I want us to be husbands forever." Your eyes sparkle and start to fill with tears as he blinks his wide open.

"So," he says tenderly, tracing invisible lines across your chest with his fingers, "have I sealed the deal? Or do you need to shake on it?" His eyes glint mischievously, and he flashes you a cocky smirk.

"Not necessary," you cut him off quickly. "I think you've done what you needed to close this deal."

"Do you feel as good as you did when you bought the coffee shop?" he asks teasingly.

"Hmmm...no. I feel much, much better than that," you confess, and he grins happily at your answer. "But at least at the coffee shop, I got a free latte."

"Gosh, what could I possibly offer you that would be better than an espresso drink?" he inquires innocently, raising his eyebrows. With one swift movement, Will moves down your torso and encases you, still somewhat aroused, in his mouth.

"Okay, Will, you win!" you croak, digging fingers into his thick blonde hair. "It's a deal, it's a deal!" you shout as he seals it with more than a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A**__**/N: Well, lucky 13 it is! Time for this story to come to an end. Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows. I am forever grateful for your support!**_

(^(^(^(^(^)^)^)^)^)

You are pacing from window to door, unable to keep still. You keep running your hands through your hair, keep licking your lips in anticipation, and this whole process has only just begun. It's going to be a long day.

"Gabi, can I get you ice chips? Or another blanket? Or change the playlist on your iPod?" You know you are rambling, but you have to offer to help somehow. Gabi watches you pace the room a few more times before she responds.

"Sonny, thank you, but I'm fine. Why don't you sit down? This could take some time you know." She grins openly at your apparent terror. "And I **have** done this a few times before...so no worries, okay? We're all in this together."

You wonder how she can possibly be so calm at a time like this. She does have a point though; this is technically the 4th child she's giving birth to, and Will was a part of the very first one. This is brand new to you and the idea of helping bring a child - your biological child - into this world hasn't ceased to freak you out any less over the last 9 months.

Trying to settle yourself a little, you sit, close your eyes and focus on how far you have all come over the years. Not too long ago you despised Gabi. You felt she was manipulative and naive and hated the idea of your boyfriend fathering a child with her. Now, after several confessions, time spent incarcerated and a real-life epiphany, Gabi is the donor and surrogate for your soon-to-be-born child.

You and Will were both completely floored when she offered. Will had custody of Arianna as Gabi ended up delivering in prison. You happily joined with him as Arianna's other papa. And that's exactly what she called you now. It started out as a joke; she was trying to get your attention and you weren't responding to daddy or papa or anything. So, Arianna yelled out "hey, my other papa!" and that's all she wrote, so the saying goes. She sometimes calls you "OP" for short but most often you are Other Papa. And you love her special name for you more than anything.

Until about a year ago, you were also very content being a family of three. There were times early on that were such a challenge, you thought you could possibly only survive parenting one child. It took so much of both of you...between school and work and family and changing diapers, feedings, boogers, ear infections, teething and potty training...it was all you could do to just keep your head above water. Will seemed to have an easier time of it. He didn't get nearly as worked up as you did when Arianna would cry or have trouble falling asleep. He took it in stride, and she calmed so easily in his arms. You know how Arianna feels. You've never been so calm in your life as when you are embraced in Will's arms. He - and that little girl - are everything to you. And now you'll be adding another little person to your family. The Horton-Kiriakis trio will soon become a quartet.

"How is everyone doing in here?" Will peeks his head in the door before entering. He sees Gabi resting comfortably, panting her way through another contraction and you, nervously bouncing your leg and chewing on a thumbnail. He comes directly to you. "Babe? Are you alright?" He frames your face with his hands and gives you a tender kiss. You immediately calm knowing that he is back here with you.

"Did you get Arianna and the boys settled?"

"Yep," Will responds happily. "Our girl, the boys and Miguel are at my Mom's having a pizza party and watching movies. They have enough food and redbox rentals to last through tomorrow night!"

Gabi perks up hearing her babies being mentioned. "Thanks so much, Will. And thank your Mom, too. So, little Rafe and Owen are doing okay? And Miguel, too?"

"They are doing great, Gabi. There are sleeping bags all over and they are all super excited for their pizza-movie-sleepover! I told Miguel that he could sleep in my old room if it came to that, but he said he'll probably just stay out on the couch near the kids." Miguel, Gabi's husband, is an extremely kind and protective father. He has brought out in Gabi what so many never saw. In fact, they met while working with the same youth project in Chicago four years ago. You initially thought the change in Gabi was an act to impress the older, attractive man. But it didn't take too long before you saw a side of her you never thought existed. Miguel awakened in Gabi a softness, and selflessness and passion that even Gabi didn't know she possessed. Three and a half years of marriage later, followed by two boys, two dogs and a house on the east side, Gabi has become a really great person and one of your best friends. It was actually when you were at their house just about a year ago, when you were playing with Owen that she approached you and Will with the idea.

"Why not give Arianna a sibling?" You and Will were unable to suppress your shock. Shaking your heads and looking at her flabbergasted, Will was the first to speak.

"I-I don't think so, Gabs. But thanks for the offer...that is if you're actually serious." He smiled lopsidedly at her, trying to discern whether or not she was for real.

You surprised everyone the most. "Why not?" you wondered aloud. Two wide open mouths and sets of eyes met yours immediately. "Will," you grabbed his hands in yours, "don't get me wrong, I am so happy with our family. You know how much I adore Arianna. But playing with Owen earlier...watching him toddle around, babbling, drooling and laughing at me, well, it made me actually think about adding to our Horton-Kiriakis clan." You paused to let your words sink in. "I know this is unexpected; we've haven't discussed this in a long time. But babe, I want to have another baby with you. And with Gabi offering, I mean it seems like the perfect way to do it. Then both of our children would have the same donor - sorry Gabs for how that sounds."

"It's okay. That's all I'd be. Well, maybe a favorite Auntie someday!"

"Miquel is okay with this?" Will finally broke in, his senses regained.

"Yes, Will. Jeez! I would never offer something like this without first discussing it with my husband." As if on cue, Miguel stepped back into the room and sat down next to his wife.

"We've actually been talking about surrogacy for a while now. There are several couples we know - gay and straight - who are unable to have children. Gabi has had three fairly easy, healthy pregnancies and we don't want anymore children of our own. We want to encourage adoption and fostering as much as possible, but we also know how important it was for us to have children together. We feel like we can give that same gift to others who are truly ready and committed."

"Wow," you squeeze Will's hands just a bit tighter. You are so moved by your friends' generosity, you are stunned by their selflessness and compassion. You are sufficiently blown away.

"Babe," Will turns to you, "are you sure this is what you want? I remember you being a fairly reluctant father, oh, some seven years ago or so. This would mean starting again with diapers and formula and sleepless nights. Are we in for this?"

"Yes, Will, I'm sure. I want to add to our family. I want to give Arianna the little sister or brother she's been asking for all these years. And it would make my parents extremely happy to become grandparents again."

"Well," Will had taken a very deep, pensive breath before finally agreeing. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's do it! Let's have another baby, Sonny!" He pulled you to him in a tender, loving embrace, whispering 'I love you' over and over again into your ear.

"I love you so much, Will. I'm so excited at the thought of seeing you hold a baby - our baby - in your arms again. And I can't wait to tell Arianna!"

"Tell me what?" your almost 7 year-old daughter appeared in the doorway of Gabi and Miguel's living room.

Looking from Will to Gabi to Miguel to Arianna and back to Will again, you give her the news. "We're going to have another baby." Arianna squealed with delight and leaped into your arms.

"Really Other Papa? Daddy?" she glanced between you anxiously awaiting your answer.

"Yes, dear Ari, it is true. Gabi offered to be a surrogate for us so we could try to have another baby. It'll be a little while, we'll have to go through the proper channels, but if all goes as planned, you may have a little brother or sister in a year!"

And here you are, actually less than a year later, pacing the delivery suite floor waiting for your precious new bundle of joy to enter this world.

(^(^(^(^(^)^)^)^)^)

"Sonny? Son?" Will is calling your name.

"Wh-what?" you are jolted from your happy memory by Will and then Gabi shouting out for the first time in pain.

"The Dr is here, he says we're about ready to push. We need to clean up and get scrubs on. Gabi is dilated and her contractions are coming fast. We're about to have our baby, Sonny!"

Oh my God. You are about to have your second baby. You pull Will closer, hold him tightly to your chest and place your temple against his. Looking him directly in the eye, you say to him, "Will, I love you more and more everyday. Along with your marriage proposal, Arianna's birth and our wedding day, this is already one of the best days of my life. Thank you for being the most wonderful husband, friend, lover and father. I can't wait for this little guy to be a part of our family!"

"Little guy, hah? Is that a prediction?"

"Just a feeling I have. But you know girl or boy, I'll be equally as overjoyed. But I'm betting on a little William."

"Or a little Jackson?"

"Hmmm. We'll see."

(^(^(^(^)^)^)^)

At exactly 9:48 pm, Calvin Gabriel Horton-Kiriakis came into this world screaming, weighing 8 pounds, 10 ounces and measuring 21 inches in length. He was long and thin and despite having the thick, brown-haired genes from both sides, Calvin was born with not one hair on his bald little head.

You are holding him, marveling at the miracle that is your child. Will stepped out to share the news and a picture or two, and Gabi is getting cleaned up after an intense but not too difficult delivery. Calvin's little head ended up being pretty big, and for a while the Dr was afraid Gabi wouldn't be able deliver him naturally. But with one concentrated push and some targeted massaging by the Dr, Calvin made his appearance, big bald head first.

"He's really beautiful, Sonny." Gabi's voice is tired but happy.

"Gabi, he really is. Thank you so much. Here," you bring the baby over to her, "meet Calvin. Calvin, meet Gabi, she helped to give you life and your Daddy and I will forever be grateful."

Just then Will walks back in and smiles at the two of you sharing a moment. "So, what do you think of Calvin Gabriel Horton-Kiriakis, Gabi?"

She first looks at Will and then at you. "I thought you were leaning towards William or Jackson?" She's shaking her head, still groggy from exertion.

"We were...originally." Will responds quietly.

"But then when we couldn't decide, we talked about what was most important about his name. Then it came to us. Neither of our children would be here without you Gabi, so it was easy to agree on Gabriel as his middle name...to honor you. We can never thank you enough for this gift."

Gabi's eyes fill with tears as she reaches out to hug the three of you to her. "He's a very lucky boy. He has two of the most wonderful fathers and the most amazing sister. You both have been so understanding and forgiving of me over the years. You were two of the few people willing to give me another chance. So, this my way of thanking you." She lets go and swipes at the tears that have fallen down her cheeks. "Now, why don't you get big sister Arianna and Grandma Adrienne in to see him?"

"They are already here and waiting. Grandma Sami, too." Will explains with a smile.

"Well, bring them on in. They need to meet little Calvin!"

You lean over and kiss Gabi on the forehead. She settles in under the covers and winks at you. "Thank you," you mouth to her. She smiles contentedly, and you walk towards the door, anxious to introduce your son to his new loving, crazy, Horton-Kiriakis family.

(^(^(^(^)^)^)^)

Two days later Will is driving, Arianna is in her booster seat buckled in the back next to Calvin's car seat, and you can't stop looking at each of them in complete awe. This is your life. They are your life. Your amazing, unpredictable, chaotic and incredible life. You can't help but think back to the time pre-baby, when you and Will first did it in his car, when he got locked in the handcuffs, when he tried combining you with a little champagne and it resulted in surprisingly staggering pain. When you asked him to move in with you and he first told you "no". And then when he apologized, and explained why and then proposed to you in his Grandmother's pub. You remember each of those times with a certain fondness, thinking that back then, that was really all you wanted. But that changed. Maybe it didn't really change, maybe Will just brought out the best in you - your true self.

Now your Fantasyland is filled with toys on the floor, endless laundry, family picnics and school conferences. It is filled with tender moments stolen during an afternoon nap, trying to stay as quiet as possible and shared morning showers before Arianna wakes up. It is coming home from work to be greeted with a hug and a kiss from your daughter and the same from your beloved husband. Your Fantasyland has become your family.

_Who knew?_ You think to yourself and shift back forward in the passenger's seat. Chuckling, you shake your head, still in complete amazement of your current life. As if reading your mind, Will reaches over and rests his hand on your knee. You cover his with yours and smile in total happiness.

Pulling into your driveway, Will puts the car in the garage and shuts the door. "We're home Daddy, Other Papa!" Arianna shouts excitedly, unbuckling her seatbelt before reaching to undo the one around Calvin's carseat.

"Yes we are, Horton-Kiriakis Family. We are home."

**THE END**


End file.
